


Цена искупления

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Detectives, Drama, F/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Аврорат бессилен перед темной и древней магией. Пришло время обратиться к той, что однажды использовала такую магию для мести.





	Цена искупления

Лодка ткнулась обшарпанным носом в каменистый берег. В тот же миг тяжелые кованые ворота отворились, словно сами по себе. Тео поднял ворот теплой мантии и укутался посильнее. Это чертово место сводило его с ума в прямом смысле слова. Он и представить не мог, каково это — находиться тут постоянно. Теодор не особо скрывал радость по поводу того, что избежал их участи.

После войны у него, как у персоны лояльной, но в целом непричастной к террору Волдеморта, не возникло проблем с трудоустройством. В аврорат его, хоть и скрипя зубами, но приняли, и это было куда лучше, чем мытье пробирок в Мунго — единственное, что смогла найти Панси Паркинсон. Малфой выбрал добровольное затворничество. Остальных бывших однокурсников тоже судьба не жаловала. Тео снова и снова перебирал воспоминания о старых знакомых — как будто эти мысли могли отогнать холод и унять пронзительный ветер. Ворота захлопнулись у Теодора за спиной, и он достал из кармана волшебную палочку. Повинуясь легкому взмаху, с ее кончика сорвалось молочно-белое облачко и, зависнув на миг в воздухе, приняло форму песца. Он застыл у ноги, ожидая, пока Тео сдвинется с места. Даже его шерсть трепетала на ветру, хотя раньше Тео никогда не видел подобного. В конце концов, телесным Патронус был только по определению, но не по сути, и его шерсть уж точно не могла трепетать на ветру.

Дементор потянулся было к Теодору, но отпрянул от песца и посторонился, пропуская Тео в распахнутую дверь. Тот переступил порог и оказался внутри. От камня веяло холодом, потеки на стенах покрылись инеем, а воздух, похоже, был не теплее, чем снаружи. Такой же стылый и пробирающий до костей.

— Без ветра — и на том спасибо, — проворчал Тео себе под нос, шагая к комнате для свиданий. Это жалкое улучшение ввело послевоенное правительство, и Теодор не мог сказать, лучше стало или хуже. Им с отцом теперь полагалось одно свидание в год. Пожалуй, было бы куда лучше смириться с тем, что отец заключен на этом проклятом острове на всю оставшуюся жизнь, и дело с концом, но эти чертовы гуманисты сделали хуже всем. Теперь и ему, и десяткам других родственников приходилось раз в год пересекать Северное море, чтобы «реализовать законное право на общение с членами семьи». И, конечно же, Теодору не повезло больше всех. Потому что сегодня он явился не с этой целью.

Чертов Поттер. Чертова память о том, кто Тео, его отец и что он сделал. На такие задания Поттер постоянно отправлял его. За эти двенадцать лет они так и не смогли наладить отношения: ни приятельские, ни тем более дружеские. Впрочем, Теодора устраивали и беседы в ключе «указание — отчет», а что там устраивало Поттера, его и вовсе не волновало. Хотя мог бы и съездить в этот раз. Понятно, что беседа с информатором, да еще и пожизненно заключенным в Азкабан — не дело для Главы аврората. Но не тогда, когда речь идет о бывшей сотруднице. Бывшей подруге. Бывшей героине.

Грейнджер уже сидела в комнате для свиданий за массивным, испещренным трещинами столом и смотрела в потолок. Только звук шагов заставил ее отвлечься от созерцания влажного камня и перевести взгляд на Теодора.

— Нотт, — хрипло резюмировала она, рассматривая его полубезумным взглядом.

— Грейнджер, — в тон ей протянул Тео и оперся руками о стол.

— Хоть что-то остается неизменным, — она криво улыбнулась. — Никак не продвинешься дальше по карьерной лестнице, все так же мотаешься по поручениям Гарри. А что ж он сам не приехал? Брезгует видеть меня такой?

— Нет, не думаю. Точно нет, — Тео вздрогнул. Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось расстроить Грейнджер. Не приведи Мерлин, она обидится, и тогда вообще не скажет ни слова. — Он очень занят. И я бы, сама знаешь, не стал лишний раз тащиться в эту дыру, но у нас дело, требующее твоих знаний.

— Да ты что! — Грейнджер расхохоталась, поднялась со своего места, обошла стол и положила руку Теодору на правое плечо.

— Грейнджер, — он покачал головой.

— Тише-тише, — прошелестела она на ухо. — Если тебе нужны сведения, ты потерпишь. Ты ведь потерпишь, Нотт? Теодор?

Его имя, прозвучавшее из ее уст, резануло ножом.

— Грейнджер, это было давно.

— Конечно. Милый, ни к чему не обязывающий рождественский эпизод, — согласилась она и уселась на стол. Тюремная роба ее не красила: и без того стройная, на тюремной еде Грейнджер иссохла так, что стала похожа на скелет, обтянутый кожей. Немаленькие глаза на отощавшем лице казались огромными, а мягкие кудри превратились в жесткую паклю. Удивительно. У отца в первый же год тюремного заключения выпали все волосы, а вот копна Грейнджер не пострадала. Зато с зубами у нее была явная беда.

— Насколько я помню, твои родители были дантистами? — Теодор все же не смог удержаться, чтобы не кольнуть ее.

— Да, и хорошо, что они меня сейчас не видят, — на лицо Грейнджер набежала тень. — Ладно, что там у тебя?

— У нас трупы, Грейнджер. И я должен сразу спросить: кто еще, кроме тебя, мог знать то заклинание?

— Знать мог кто угодно, — Грейнджер закатила глаза и намотала на палец прядь волос. — Использовать, Тео. Использовать мог не каждый.

— Грейнджер, ты все так же невыносима. Тогда расскажи, что нужно, чтобы использовать это заклинание. Насколько я помню, это не просто палочкой взмахнуть.

Она снова хрипло рассмеялась.

— Да, я могу гордиться тем, что я сделала. Это были долгие месяцы подготовки, Тео. Ты можешь себе представить? День за днем я приходила и готовила свою месть, кипятила ее на огне гнева, томила под крышкой надежды, настаивала на обломках воспоминаний. Да, Тео, месть подается холодной, но она должна быть идеально приготовленной.

Теодор смерил Грейнджер долгим взглядом, вспоминая события пятилетней давности. Сначала магический мир потрясло жестокое убийство семьи аврора Грейнджер. Тео содрогнулся, вспоминая пепелище, оставшееся от ее дома, и обугленные тела мужа и детей — а ведь Хьюго не было и трех лет. Он тогда еще поразился, как спокойна была Грейнджер в следующие два месяца. Любая другая сошла бы с ума от горя, выла бы и каталась по полу крошечной квартирки, снятой за те деньги, что удалось занять у друзей и знакомых. Многие бы попытались покончить с собой или сбежать, но Грейнджер вышла на работу на следующий день после похорон. «Стальная Грейнджер» — так называли ее в кулуарах. Многие сотрудницы Министерства выплакали по пинте слез над ее горем, но сама она, похоже, не пролила ни слезинки. От дела Мальсибера ее отстранили и даже поручили разбирать архив, чтобы оградить от излишних потрясений. Она, как ни в чем не бывало, приходила на работу и выполняла поручение. Правда, говорила совсем мало и только с некоторыми. С Поттером, разумеется. С Браун из Отдела регулирования магических популяций. И, как ни странно, с Теодором. Он не знал, чем заслужил расположение, но против ничего не имел. Хотя все ее разговоры сводились к обрывочным фразам — если за день она произносила больше десяти слов, это можно было бы назвать удачным днем. Потом, когда все поверили, что Грейнджер пережила утрату и смирилась с ней, грянул гром.

Всю семью Мальсибера, в том числе и его самого, нашли мертвыми на заднем дворе их собственного дома, выгоревшего дотла. Все пятеро были словно вывернуты наизнанку: острые концы переломанных костей пробили кожу, внутренние органы вывалились наружу из вспоротых животов, белки глаз полностью покраснели, из ушей и рта вытекла кровь. Тела нашли на рассвете, и Тео, наверное, уже никогда не забыть алые искорки на инее, покрывшем их.

— Ты вспомнил, — Грейнджер облизнула губы и придвинулась к нему. — А я никогда не забываю. Здесь, в Азкабане, я вижу их сутками. И днем, и ночью, Тео. И днем, и ночью. — понизила она голос до шепота.

— Что нужно для этого заклинания? — холодно спросил Теодор. — Я приехал за информацией, Грейнджер. Ты знаешь, как тяжело выбить разрешение на посещение. Особенно на посещение тебя. Ты представляешь, сколько подписей мне пришлось собрать?

— Ты привез то, что я хочу? Если ты хотел информацию, ты должен помнить, что я прошу.

Теодор молча достал из внутреннего кармана мантии зеркало. Старомодное, в крупной рамке, с ручкой — оно принадлежало еще покойной матери. И протянул Грейнджер. Она жадно схватила его и принялась придирчиво осматривать свое отражение.

— Еще хуже, чем в прошлый раз, — брезгливо бросила она и вернула Тео зеркало. — Но я польщена, что ты помнишь.

— Я выполнил свою часть сделки. Теперь ты.

— Подготовка к этому заклятию занимает два месяца. Это даже не заклятие, это целый ритуал, который включает в себя подготовку места, инструмента и непосредственно исполнителя. Тому, кто хочет воспользоваться этими чарами, придется провести титаническую работу в первую очередь над собой.

— Мы можем как-то вычислить убийцу? Есть какие-то признаки того, что человек готовится использовать эти чары?

— Разумеется, да. Но я не думаю, что преступник — кем бы он ни был — просто так на интерес забавлялся бы подобными вещами. Это очень темная магия, она требует огромных жертв. Ради шутки такого с собой не сделают.

— Хочешь сказать, погибшие связаны с преступником? Насолили ему так сильно, что он пошел на такое?

— Теодор, — Грейнджер провела пальцами с длинными почерневшими ногтями по его щеке, — ты ведь не глуп. Ты увидел сходство этого дела с моим. Ты должен был понять, что убийца — не сбрендивший выскочка с манией величия. Такой бы метал Авады направо и налево. А у вас орудует кто-то, кому крупно насолили.

— У тебя сохранился список того, что нужно для заклинания?

— Посмотри в моих вещах, если аврорат их не уничтожил. Хотя, думаю, вы уже перетряхнули их до нитки.

— До чека из булочной, — Тео кивнул. — Но там ничего нет.

— А для посещения моего сейфа в Гринготтсе вам по-прежнему нужно мое личное присутствие.

— Дорогая моя Грейнджер, аврорат может подать запрос... — начал было Теодор, но Грейнджер зашлась хриплым смехом, который перешел в кашель.

— Гоблины наплюют на твою бумажку и вытрут слюну о твою аврорскую мантию. Знаешь, за что все так любят этот банк? За неотступное следование правилам.

Теодора передернуло.

— Ты намекаешь на то, что в следующий раз я не отделаюсь зеркалом?

— А ты стал проницательным, — она соскользнула со стола и провела пальцами по его плечу. — Я очертила масштаб проблемы, а решать ее тебе. Дерзай, милый Тео. До скорого.

Она подошла к двери и громко стукнула по ней кулаком. То ли в ее тщедушном тельце все еще было достаточно силы, то ли в пустой комнате звук был таким гулким.

— Кстати, ты ушел от жены? Глупо, но дело твое, — бросила Грейнджер.

— С чего ты взяла? У нас с Дафной все в порядке.

— Кроме того, что у тебя изменился Патронус. Знаешь, этот посимпатичнее той дурацкой белки.

Тео уже приготовился огрызнуться, но дверь распахнулась. Грейнджер оскалилась в совершенно безумной улыбке, помахала рукой и вышла.

***

— Ну, и что она сказала? — Поттер устало посмотрел на Теодора и поправил очки.

— Она уверена, что я приеду во второй раз. И четко дала понять, чего хочет. Матушкиным зеркальцем я уже не отделаюсь, Поттер.

— Но инструкция к чарам. Она существует?

— Да, — Нотт нахмурился. — Грейнджер говорит, что это сложная, многоуровневая подготовка. Подробная инструкция у нее, разумеется, есть.

— И она, видимо, не в личных вещах.

— В личном сейфе Гринготтса.

Поттер выругался.

— Да, я должен был догадаться. Что ж, я попробую отправить им запрос, но рассчитывать на успех я бы не стал. Проще добиться у Министра временного освобождения Гермионы.

— На время расследования? — Тео оперся на стол и внимательно посмотрел на Поттера.

— Исключительно. Информация, которой владеет Гермиона, бесценна, но преступление остается преступлением.

— Мерлин, Поттер, неужели ты не хотел бы добиться освобождения для своей подружки?

— Я не собираюсь обсуждать это с тобой, Нотт. Разговор окончен. Можешь готовиться еще к одной командировке в Азкабан.

***

— Ты готова? — спросил Теодор, едва вошел в комнату для свиданий. Грейнджер посмотрела на него с полубезумной ухмылкой.

— А я смотрю, вы не торопитесь расследовать. Целый месяц вытаскивать меня из этой дыры. Или вы подумали, что раз период подготовки занимает два месяца, то время есть?

— Грейнджер, прошение о твоем временном освобождении рассматривали полным составом Визенгамота, — произнес Теодор, и это, похоже, ее немного успокоило. Судя по всему, ей нравилось чувствовать себя важной шишкой. В этом была вся Грейнджер.

— Ну так что, ты готова?

— Ах, прости, не собрала чемоданы, — хрипло проворковала она, перегнувшись через стол, а потом откинулась на спинку стула так резко, что ножки стукнули по полу. — Конечно, я готова, Нотт. Вопрос, готов ли ты?

Теодор смерил ее непонимающим взглядом.

— До антиаппарационного барьера плыть и плыть, Нотт, а мы в чертовом Северном море. Если ты хочешь получить сведения, а не лечить у меня воспаление легких, то должен был позаботиться хотя бы о теплой мантии и обуви.

— Конечно, я позаботился. Ты теперь моя главная забота. Даже важнее, чем расследование.

Грейнджер растянула губы в улыбке. Судя по всему, Теодору удалось потешить ее самолюбие. Во всяком случае, она даже не стала возмущаться по поводу того, что привезенная мантия была явно велика, а обувь и вовсе оказалась мужской. Грейнджер с превеликим удовольствием закуталась в теплую мантию, так что Тео отбросил сомнения касательно неподходящей одежды. Ей сейчас было всяко теплее, чем в тюремной робе.

***

— Нотт, а где я буду жить? — Грейнджер с трудом перекрикивала пронзительный, почти штормовой ветер. Утлая лодчонка уже почти достигла границы антиаппарационного барьера, откуда им предстояло перенестись.

— Я же сказал, что ты — моя главная забота! — прокричал Тео. — Остальное потом.

— Я буду жить у тебя?

— Да, — отрезал Теодор. В следующий миг он почувствовал, как проплыл через тонкую теплую завесу. Не без содрогания Теодор схватил Грейнджер за руку и взмахнул палочкой.

Тело словно протягивало через трубу, и концентрации насилу хватало на то, чтобы сосредотачиваться на доме и не отпустить Грейнджер. Как только они свалились на ковер в прихожей, Тео мысленно проклял Поттера, который послал его забирать Грейнджер, зная, что парная аппарация — не самое сильное его умение.

— Надо было сразу об этом спросить, — фыркнула Грейнджер.

— И что было бы? Попросила бы вернуть тебя в Азкабан или утопилась бы в Северном море?

— Нет, я просто хотела знать, на что рассчитывать. Это твой новый дом?

— Нет. Драккл, Грейнджер, почему ты спрашиваешь? — Тео уже начал выходить из себя.

— Потому, что если это дом, где ты жил с Дафной, тут могла остаться какая-то старая женская одежда. А я не скажу ни слова о вашем расследовании, пока не схожу в душ. Поэтому, Нотт, дорогуша, будь добр, принеси в ванную хотя бы халат.

Она сбросила ботинки, выскользнула из мантии и двинулась по коридору.

— И да, Тео, я буду очень рада увидеть на столе чашку кофе и круассан!

Она захлопнула за собой двери ванной, оставив Теодора в полнейшей растерянности. Через минуту за стенкой зашумела вода и послышалось мурлыканье Грейнджер. Тео со вздохом поплелся в бывшую комнату Дафны, надеясь, что в шкафу осталось хоть что-то из ее вещей. На вешалке сиротливо болтался пушистый халат, но на первое время Грейнджер должно было хватить и этого.

Когда она вышла из ванной, чашка кофе уже ждала на столе.

— За круассаном не выйду, и не проси, — отрезал Тео, заметив недовольство на лице Грейнджер. — Мне нельзя оставлять тебя без присмотра.

— Так вот почему я — твоя забота? — фыркнула она, усаживаясь за стол. — Потому что я все еще заключенная? Пусть и в твоем доме?

— Да, — твердо сказал Тео. — Пей кофе. Сегодня ты отдохнешь, а завтра придется наведаться в Гринготтс.

— В этом? — Грейнджер со смешком оттянула ворот халата, обнажая выпирающую ключицу и острое плечо.

— Нет, тебе привезут одежду. Вечером, — Тео сделал усилие, чтобы не опускать взгляд ниже. В конце концов, тот маленький рождественский эпизод давно пора было оставить в прошлом. Получилось же это у Грейнджер: отбросить его, как что-то ненужное, создать семью, родить детей — и потерять их. Теодор тряхнул головой, отгоняя последнюю мысль.

— Что такое? — Грейнджер состроила обиженную гримасу.

— Запахни халат, — отозвался Тео. — А то мне кажется, что на моей кухне завелся инфернал.

— Как невежливо, — проворчала она. — Все претензии к руководству Азкабана. Это они кормят своих заключенных неудобоваримой ерундой. А еще у них отвратительный чай. Ты вообще представляешь, каким надо быть безруким, чтобы испортить чай? Так вот, у того, кто заправляет кухней в Азкабане, это прекрасно получается. Я думала, маггловские пакетики ужасны, но нет.

— Я передам, — Тео рассмеялся. — Я обязательно пожалуюсь, куда надо, Грейнджер. Правда, не уверен, что они после этого повысят качество еды, но попытаться стоит. Зато сейчас, надеюсь, ты не откажешься от жаркого.

По блеску в глазах Грейнджер Тео понял, что угадал.

***

— Неплохо, — резюмировала она, отставив пустую тарелку. — Что-то еще есть?

— Грейнджер, я и Поттер таскались в Визенгамот целый месяц не для того, чтобы ты сейчас уничтожала мои продуктовые запасы. Не желаешь ли заняться тем, ради чего мы затратили столько сил и времени?

— А я-то думала, что ты спать спокойно не можешь, пока я лежу там, на жесткой койке, совершенно одна, голодная и замерзшая! — она закатила глаза, но рассмеялась, увидев, как изменилось выражение лица Тео. — Ты бы себя сейчас видел! — простонала она и зашлась в тяжелом кашле.

— Послушай, то, что было десять лет назад... Я хочу сказать, это было очень давно, и нам не стоит пытаться все это вернуть. Да, я развелся, но то, какой ценой тебе досталось одиночество...

Кашель Грейнджер стал еще тяжелее, пока она, наконец, не подняла руку вверх и не выскочила из кухни. Из ванной донесся шум воды, и Тео вздохнул. Пожалуй, помимо одежды и сдобы стоило добавить в список, отправленный Поттеру, еще и лекарства — кажется, Грейнджер все же была больна.

— А теперь, Нотт, давай проясним кое-что, — она вернулась, неожиданно положила руки ему на плечи, впиваясь ногтями в кожу. Тео инстинктивно дернулся, но она только сильнее вцепилась в него. — Да не бойся, не стану я тебя убивать. Знаешь ли, не приучена разделывать трупы раньше, чем через час после еды.

— Ты сошла с ума, — брезгливо протянул Теодор, пытаясь сбросить ее руки.

— А ты бы не сошел с ума? Пять лет в тюрьме из воспоминаний? Открывать глаза и слышать голоса детей. Закрывать — и видеть их изуродованные огнем тела. Я надеялась, что, вырвавшись из Азкабана, я смогу не думать о них, не видеть их. А ты — спасибо, милый Тео — напоминаешь мне о них.

— Прости, — Теодор тяжело сглотнул. — Просто твои новые повадки и эти ужимки — знаешь, они сбивают с толку. Я привык к немного другой Грейнджер, и Поттер тоже. Тебе стоит помнить об этом, когда он принесет сюда все, что я попросил.

— Серьезно? Гарри придет? — Грейнджер отпустила Тео, вернулась на свое место и уставилась на него с нескрываемым интересом, смешанным с радостью.

— Да. Он теперь Глава аврората, ты это наверняка знаешь.

— Он приезжал ко мне после назначения. Хвастался. Думал, я порадуюсь за него. Так же, как и ты, решил, что я останусь милой наивной девочкой, — Грейнджер хмыкнула. — Серьезно? После того, как у меня отняли все, чем я жила, после того, как ради мести я окунулась с головой в самую густую тьму, которая только может быть? По сравнению с тем, чем занялась я, создание крестражей — это игры в песочнице. За то время, что я готовилась к ритуалу, я убила ту, другую Гермиону, вытравила ее из себя по грамму, вытянула жилу за жилой и сожгла, как Мальсибер сжег мою семью.

— Подробнее, Грейнджер, подробнее. Как именно это происходило? Нам нужно знать, какие знаки искать.

— Сначала, мой дорогой Тео, надо найти связь между погибшими. Вы должны были сделать это в первую очередь. Потому что за два месяца ваш убийца прошел девять кругов личного ада, и теперь он готов совершить этот ритуал в любой миг. Ему не нужно готовить каждое убийство по два месяца.

— Черт, Грейнджер, почему ты не сказала этого сразу? Еще в прошлый раз?

— Чем они связаны, Тео? Давай, напряги свои очаровательные мозги и скажи, чем были связаны убитые?

— Мы изучили их биографии вдоль и поперек. Похоже, они даже не были знакомы.

— Значит, должен быть кто-то, кого все они знают. И они все должны были крупно насолить этому человеку. Думай, Тео.

— Я думаю уже полгода, Грейнджер, и весь аврорат вместе со мной. Что может связывать продавца мороженого, ликвидатора заклятий и безработную?

— Интересная комбинация, — фыркнула Грейнджер. — Рассказывай.

— Пять месяцев назад на заднем дворе своего домика было найдено тело Томаса Бартенса. Он был совершенно никому не известным продавцом мороженого, работал у Фортескью. Мы допросили самого Фортескью, сменщика, остальных сотрудников кафе и постоянных посетителей. Никто не сказал о Бартенсе дурного слова: всегда вежлив и опрятен, неконфликтный, особо ничем не выдающийся, ничем странным не занимался. В общем, даже простой Авады не заслуживал, не то что такого жуткого ритуала. Поттера к делу не допускали — тот же почерк, что и у тебя, расследование на личном контроле у Министра, все дули на воду. Три месяца назад — второй труп. Алиса Райли. Год назад окончила Хогвартс, не работала, жила с родителями. Впрочем, их это не особо раздражало — отец Алисы оказался человеком старомодным, полагающим, что для дочери важнее выйти замуж, а потому устраивал ей знакомства с разными людьми. Так или иначе, ни с кем она не сошлась. Да ее скорее бы отец закруциатил до смерти за несговорчивость, а уж этого ритуала она точно не заслужила. Ну и месяц назад нашли тело Альфреда Уиллоу. Альфред стажировался у ликвидаторов заклятий, еще толком ничего собой не представлял. На задания его не брали, так, гоняли в тренировочном корпусе, но как-то без особых результатов. Уиллоу, кажется, даже палочку не за тот конец держал, не говоря уж о том, чтобы кому-то насолить. Ну, Грейнджер, что их может связывать, кроме того, что они мертвы?

Ответом Теодору послужило тихое сопение.

— Грейнджер?

Она уснула прямо за столом, положив голову на сложенные руки.

— Наказание мое, — проворчал Тео, поднял ее на руки и с удивлением отметил невероятную до неправильности легкость тела. Грейнджер казалась чуть тяжелее кошки, под кожей прощупывались кости. Внутренности скрутило в тугой ком от жалости, но тут же отпустило от воспоминания о ее преступлении. Теодор осторожно перенес Грейнджер в бывшую спальню Дафны, положил на кровать и укрыл теплым пледом. Она вмиг завернулась в плед, как в кокон, и засопела еще громче. Тео вздохнул, опустился на пол, оперся спиной о стену и погрузился в раздумья — ему нельзя было ни на миг оставлять Грейнджер без присмотра. Даже спящую и безоружную.

***

Когда Поттер вошел в квартиру, Тео уже и сам начал засыпать.

— Как успехи?

— Никак, — хмуро бросил Теодор. — Она приняла душ, поела, выпила кофе и уснула, когда я попытался рассказать о сути дела.

— Похоже, это был крайне увлекательный рассказ, — ухмыльнулся Поттер.

— Нет, похоже, она просто получила возможность выспаться без кошмаров. А как у тебя успехи?

— Принес ее вещи. Мне стоило огромного труда забрать их из хранилища, так что, надеюсь, мои старания окупятся. Может, рискнем ее разбудить?

— Только сделаешь это ты. Не забывай, мне еще до конца расследования терпеть ее в своем доме.

— На крайний случай у тебя есть три аврорских наряда: один на лестнице, второй на первом этаже и третий на улице. Не думаю, что ты об этом забыл.

— Я не забыл, — Тео кивнул. — Но, думаю, Грейнджер лучше об этом не знать. Готов спорить, она воспримет такое количество охраны, как вызов.

— Да ты, никак, боишься? — Лицо Поттера вытянулось в удивленной гримасе.

— Скорее, перестраховываюсь. Не хочу потерять три аврорских наряда. К тому же она тут под моей личной ответственностью.

— Даже удивительно, что ты не свалил это на меня, а сам решил поручиться за нее. В Запретном Лесу умерло что-то большое и шерстяное?

— Представь, что у меня есть личные мотивы. Например, я выслуживаюсь перед начальником — то есть, тобой, принимая на себя самый болезненный удар.

— Спасибо, Нотт. От всего сердца. Мне больно видеть ее такой, даже когда она спит. Если бы мне пришлось приютить Гермиону у себя, я не мог бы ручаться за реакцию домочадцев.

— Говорите, три аврорских наряда? — раздался из-под пледа хриплый смешок. — А это интересно.

— Гермиона, — Поттер дернулся, и Тео подумал, что он сейчас бросится обниматься. — Рад тебя видеть.

— Ты никогда не умел врать, — Грейнджер села на кровати, все еще кутаясь в плед. — И я очень чутко сплю. В Азкабане я могла проснуться от того, что дементор шелохнулся на дальнем конце коридора.

Ее глаза полыхнули странным огнем, и Тео стало не по себе, а Поттера и вовсе заметно передернуло.

— Как Молли? Как Джинни? Мне было не до разговоров последние несколько лет, — Грейнджер неплохо удавалось копировать манеру светской беседы, отчего стало еще гаже.

— Они держатся, — коротко ответил Поттер.

Она резко вскочила и вцепилась в его руку тонкими скрюченными пальцами.

— Как ты не понимаешь?! Я мстила за них! За Рона, Розу и Хьюго! Они должны меня понять. Они называли меня частью своей семьи!

— Гермиона, то, что ты совершила — ужасно даже для мести. Молли и Артур до сих пор убиты горем, и не только из-за Рона и внуков. Они мучаются оттого, что не уберегли тебя, отпустили на сторону зла.

— Это не зло и не добро. Это всего лишь справедливость, — отрезала Грейнджер давно забытым менторским тоном. — Как ты можешь бороться с тьмой, не познав всей ее глубины? Ты даже не представляешь, что ждет тебя там, на дне, какие монстры смотрят из черноты ночи. Я знаю. Я видела это. Я приручала их, готовя месть.

— Да, — тихо выдохнул Тео в предвкушении того, что сейчас Грейнджер выдаст всю информацию без книжек и списков, и уже завтра ее можно будет вернуть за решетку.

— Нет, — усмехнулась Грейнджер и снова закашлялась.

— Ты принесешь какие-то лекарства, Поттер? Грейнджер, кажется, серьезно больна, а у меня только обезболивающие есть, — пожал плечами Тео.

— Да, завтра утром.

— Даже не надейся, Теодор, что так быстро от меня отделаешься, — Грейнджер, казалось, видела его насквозь. — Я могу рассказать только в общих чертах. Детали ритуала все равно придется разбирать по книгам.

— Гермиона, я принес тебе круассаны, — Поттер, судя по всему, решил, что лучше перевести тему. — И одежду.

— Прекрасно!

Оскал на ее лице, наверное, должен был быть улыбкой, и Теодора снова передернуло. К тому же он предвкушал повторный пересказ деталей дела, от которого с души воротило.

— Не переживай, Тео, я все слышала сквозь сон, повторять не придется, — лениво протянула Грейнджер, и догадка, что она все же способна читать мысли, снова царапнула где-то на краю сознания.

Теодор поднялся с места и махнул в сторону двери.

— Думаю, нам лучше переместиться на кухню.

Поттер выскочил из комнаты первым, улучив возможность каких-то недолгих пару минут не видеть Грейнджер. Тео отчасти понимал его: он и сам не мог смотреть на Крэбба, когда того уводили из зала суда дементоры. Малфой, хоть и отсиживался дома, тоже производил ужасное впечатление, потому-то их общение и сошло на нет.

— Ты идешь? — Грейнджер вцепилась в его руку, отрывая от тяжелых дум. Тео тряхнул головой и вышел из комнаты.

— Итак, завтра нам предстоит визит в Гринготтс, — начал Поттер, усевшись за стол. Грейнджер с ногами забралась на табурет и принялась раскачиваться, прикрыв глаза. — Вообще, гоблины обычно просят палочку в качестве удостоверения личности, но не в нашем случае. У нас есть пара бумаг, подписанных лично Министром.

— То есть, ты считаешь, что если не возвращать мне палочку, я не смогу ничего сделать? — Грейнджер зашлась каркающим смехом.

— А как же иначе? — Тео хмыкнул и принялся наливать чай. — Волдеморт, конечно, умел летать без метлы, но даже если ты сильнее его, вряд ли умеешь колдовать голыми руками.

— Дай-ка подумать? — Грейнджер скрестила ноги по-турецки, сложила руки в жесте, напоминающем молитвенный, и закрыла глаза. Вокруг нее заклубился черный дым, а когда он развеялся, табурет оказался пуст.

Чашка с чаем выскользнула из рук Теодора и со звоном раскололась об пол.

— Чертова сука! — рявкнул он и треснул кулаком по столу.

— Нужно сообщить нашим! — Поттер вскочил на ноги и тут же осекся, когда из комнаты раздался смех.

— Что за слова, Теодор? Так и хочется тебе рот с мылом вымыть! — крикнула Грейнджер оттуда. — Почини чашку и неси чай сюда! Мне слишком нравится этот плед.

— В этом доме, Грейнджер, еда не выносится за пределы кухни! — огрызнулся Тео, выманивая осколки из-под раковины с помощью Акцио. — И я не сделаю исключение даже для такой... Даже для тебя.

Над табуретом возникло черное облако. Поттер плюнул на приличия, отошел к двери и наставил на дым палочку. Миг — и на табурете снова восседала Грейнджер, кутающаяся в шерстяной плед.

— Он теплый, — как ни в чем не бывало сообщила она и попробовала состроить обиженную гримасу.

— Ты больше так не делаешь, — строго произнес Поттер и сел на место. Впрочем, палочку он убирать не стал. — Я не хотел тебе говорить, но ты сейчас до ужаса похожа на Беллатрикс. Вспомни, чем она закончила.

— Меня убьет бывшая свекровь? — рассмеялась Грейнджер. — Ладно, Гарри, не злись. Я лишь хочу сказать, что могу делать некоторые вещи без палочки. Например, аппарировать. И, если честно, мне ничего не стоило сбежать из Азкабана. Но я почему-то провела там полные пять лет. Как думаешь, почему?

Тео перевел взгляд на Поттера. Наверное, тот и сам понял, что Грейнджер обречена на тюрьму из горя и воспоминаний, и не так-то важно, будет она в это время на маленьком острове в холодном Северном море или же в жарких странах.

— Нотт прав, — скучающим тоном отметила Грейнджер, помешивая чай в своей чашке.

— Ты прекратишь читать мои мысли? — огрызнулся Теодор.

— Извини, извини, — она подняла руки, словно признавая ошибку. — Не самая лучшая плата за гостеприимство, не спорю. Это уже привычка. Знаешь, постоянно думать о своих горестях не слишком-то интересно, и я стала от скуки заглядывать в гости к другим заключенным. Знали бы вы, какие моральные уроды у нас на этаже были...

— Грейнджер, ты сама не образец святости, — напомнил Тео.

— У меня хотя бы убедительный мотив, — фыркнула Грейнджер и схватила со стола круассан.

— Я пойду, — Поттер поднялся из-за стола и бочком принялся пробираться к выходу. Похоже, отвращение к Грейнджер сменилось боязнью. — Завтра с утра я за вами зайду, и мы отправимся в Гринготтс.

— Поттер! — окликнул его Тео. — Ты не мог бы занести каких-нибудь лекарств завтра? Мне не нравится ее кашель.

— Хорошо, — коротко ответил тот и быстро вышел.

— Он меня ненавидит, — резюмировала Грейнджер, когда они остались одни. — Ненавидит, боится и презирает одновременно. Интересная смесь эмоций.

— Ты и его мысли читала? — недовольно спросил Теодор. — Грейнджер, это неправильно.

— Давай ты не будешь рассказывать мне, что правильно, а что нет, и, может быть, останешься цел, — протянула Грейнджер и впилась почерневшими зубами во второй круассан. — Блаженство. Черт возьми, Нотт, ты не представляешь, как мне не хватало сладкого. Хотя бы маленькой карамельки.

— Грейнджер, если ты собираешься делиться тяготами азкабанской жизни, предупреждаю сразу — никто не проникнется и не будет хлопотать о том, чтобы тебе скостили срок.

— А я и не рассчитывала на это, — она пожала тонкими плечами. — И я знаю, что каждое действие имеет свою цену. Жизнь Гарри стоила дорого, твоя свобода — чуть дешевле, моя месть — очень дорого. Тьма учит этому, как только ты протягиваешь к ней руки. Она предупреждает тебя сразу же: платить придется за все. Подумай, в мире не так-то много вещей, за которые люди готовы платить, сколько скажут, не торгуясь. Пожалуй, только любовь и месть.

— И власть, — Тео отчего-то вспомнился Волдеморт.

— Может быть. Хотя это, скорее, любовь к себе и стремление получить эту любовь от других любой ценой.

— И большую ли цену запрашивают? — Тео становилось все более неуютно от этого разговора, но он мог натолкнуть на мысли о расследовании.

— Всегда одну и ту же, — бросила Грейнджер и отпила из своей чашки. — Всегда одну и ту же. Тебя — без остатка.

Теодора передернуло. Ему неприятно было признавать это, но Грейнджер, похоже, была права.

— Когда человек любит — он отдается любви полностью, без остатка. Когда человек мстит, он бросает все силы на это, по сути тоже отдавая всего себя.

— Молодец, Тео, — Грейнджер обнажила зубы в улыбке. — Как думаешь, за что платил ваш преступник: за любовь или за месть?

Тео задумчиво уставился на ее руки. Огрубевшая кожа, черные ногти, скрюченные пальцы — он никак не мог поверить, что в это превратились руки, которые каких-то двенадцать лет назад казались самыми нежными в мире. Или целых двенадцать лет назад. Для Тео время промчалось как один миг, для Грейнджер прошла вечность.

— Хочешь, я принесу ножницы? — тихо спросил он.

— После Дафны мой маникюр не впечатляет? — рассмеялась Грейнджер.

— Скорее, наоборот — слишком впечатляет. Акцио, ножницы!

Небольшие маникюрные ножнички опустились на стол перед Грейнджер.

— Ох, Теодор, милый, твоя щедрость не знает границ. Может, еще и с зубами мне поможешь? А то они, кажется, скоро начнут выпадать. Чувствую себя древней развалиной, а мне ведь еще и сорока нет.

— Могу попросить Поттера купить нужное зелье и принести, — Тео кивнул. Впрочем, он не тешил себя надеждами о том, что к Грейнджер возвращается рассудок, раз она решила немного привести в порядок свою внешность. Но, глядя на то, как Грейнджер орудует ножничками, Тео невольно улыбнулся. В конце концов, даже тьма не могла полностью уничтожить ту Гермиону Грейнджер.

— Предвечная тьма может многое, — протянула Грейнджер.

— Я же просил! — прорычал Тео.

— Мне перестать слушать, что ты говоришь? Ты это вслух сказал, — она скривилась.

Тео поджал губы. Похоже, Грейнджер дурно влияла на его собственный разум. Или он просто слишком долго был в одиночестве и привык разговаривать с самим собой.

— Ладно. Мы оба ужасно устали, а завтра тяжелый день. Предлагаю ложиться спать, — он вздохнул.

— А спать мы будем тоже в одной комнате? — ехидно поинтересовалась Грейнджер.

— Нет. Я буду в своей, ты — в бывшей комнате Дафны. Единственное условие — двери не закрывать. Я тоже очень чутко сплю и обязательно услышу, если ты задумаешь побег.

— Тео, дорогой, — Грейнджер положила ножницы на стол и провела пальцами по его щеке. — Ты же вроде все понял. Я могла сбежать в любой миг, но оставалась в Азкабане, на этой деревянной койке без матраса, среди камня и сырости. С чего бы мне убегать сейчас, а главное — куда?

Крыть было нечем. Грейнджер прекрасно это понимала и потому принялась с упоением рыться в своих старых вещах.

— Удивительно, что вы их не уничтожили, — пробормотала она, достав из пакета тонкую ночную рубашку. — Хотя если это вещественные доказательства, тогда понятно.

Тео только порадовался тому, что дементоры выполоскали Грейнджер не все мозги.

***

За стенкой слышалось сопение Грейнджер, а Тео все никак не мог уснуть. Он снова и снова возвращался мыслями к той единственной ночи, что они провели вдвоем. Тогда Теодору стало просто интересно, чем Грейнджер отличается в постели от той же Дафны. Грейнджер же — как она сама позже призналась — после рождественской вечеринки стало интересно, как это — спать не с Уизли. Оба посчитали случайную встречу везением и шансом удовлетворить любопытство, оба были не прочь взять еще бутылочку вина и отправиться к Теодору — и оба утром не могли посмотреть друг другу в глаза. Тео уже был помолвлен с Дафной, и позже мысленно называл эту ночь попыткой поймать за хвост ускользающую свободу. Уизли сделал Грейнджер предложение через месяц. Тео видел, что она счастлива с мужем, да и он был доволен Дафной, но изредка воспоминания все же просыпались. Ровно два раза в год: в сентябре, когда он вспоминал, что у Грейнджер день рождения, и на Рождество — теперь оно было неразрывно связано с памятью о ней, о тяжелых каштановых волосах, плоском животе, горячих губах, спине, выгнутой дугой, и жарком шепоте: «Теодор». Он и сам пытался забыть. В конце концов, один эпизод — не повод для сумасшествия, но они работали в одном Отделе, и Тео не мог не замечать того, как Грейнджер улыбается Поттеру, как задумчиво смотрит в пергаменты, как накручивает на палец прядь волос — этот жест Тео находил возбуждающим. То, как Грейнджер закусывает в раздумьях кончик пера, казалось невероятно сексуальным. Если у нее получилось оставить рождественскую ночь в прошлом, то Тео с каждым взглядом влюблялся в нее все сильнее, сам того не замечая. Возможно, потому он и охладел к Дафне. Та никогда не умела шептать имя так, чтобы внутри все вспыхивало, сгорало и осыпалось пеплом, оставляя лишь сладкий дым и желание.

— Теодор, — его эротический кошмар стал явью. Грейнджер стояла на пороге комнаты, похожая на привидение: худая, разве что не прозрачная, в короткой белой ночной рубашке, с прижатой к груди подушкой. Белки ее глаз блеснули в лунном свете.

— Я слышала, что ты не спишь, — она оперлась плечом о косяк.

— И? Это не повод вламываться ко мне среди ночи.

— Мне холодно. Вот и повод вломиться к тебе посреди ночи. Я никак не могу согреться.

Тео вздохнул и откинулся на подушку. Эта ведьма определенно читала его мысли. Она не могла прийти просто так, нет. Явно почуяла его воспоминания и решила заглянуть.

— Грейнджер, — Тео включил ночник и смерил ее долгим взглядом. — У нас все равно ничего не выйдет. Ты вернешься в Азкабан после расследования, и я никак не повлияю на это, даже если...

«Даже если влюблюсь», — наверняка любая другая женщина рассчитывала бы на такое окончание фразы. «Даже если мы переспим», — хотел сказать Тео, и Грейнджер, особенно в нынешнем состоянии, приняла бы такую честность.

— Даже если между нами что-то поменяется, — она сама закончила фразу. — Я знаю. Но сейчас у меня внутри так холодно, словно там остался кусок Азкабана. Если я не отогреюсь, я уйду. Обещаю.

Тео подвинулся, признавая поражение. Грейнджер улеглась рядом, свернулась калачиком и прижалась к нему, дрожа всем телом. Теодор подавил тяжелый вздох, отогнал пару нелицеприятных мыслей и обнял ее. Через пять минут дрожь поутихла, а дыхание Грейнджер выровнялось. Тео поворочался еще немного — он давно отвык спать не в одиночестве — и сам задремал.

***

Утро началось со стука в дверь. Тео прижал к себе чье-то теплое тело и лениво зевнул.

— Это Гарри, — раздался откуда-то из-под руки хриплый голос Грейнджер. Сон оказался явью. Она действительно лежала в его постели. Более того, правая рука Теодора обхватывала ее за талию, а к его груди прижималась ее спина с торчащими позвонками.

— Ты отвернулась от меня, — пробормотал Тео первое, что пришло в голову. — Ты от всех отворачиваешься?

— В моей жизни было не так уж много всех, — ответила Грейнджер, выбравшись из-под одеяла, и Теодор с облегчением отметил, что она все еще в ночной рубашке. — Может, впустишь Гарри?

— Да, — Тео перелез через Грейнджер, нашарил босыми ступнями комнатные тапочки и вышел. Уже в коридоре он услышал ее разочарованный вздох.

— Вы собираетесь? — спросил Поттер, едва переступив порог, и посмотрел на Тео, который не удосужился даже надеть штаны. — Вы проспали?

— Поттер, когда в следующий раз мы куда-то соберемся, будь добр — озвучивай, во сколько именно ты зайдешь.

— Тео, кто там? — хрипло промурлыкала Грейнджер, выглянув из комнаты.

Поттер закашлялся, отвернулся и протопал на кухню.

— Я пока кофе вам сделаю! — крикнул он. — Нотт, я думал, меня уже ничто не сможет так разочаровать.

— Грейнджер, быстро одевайся и дуй на кухню, — буркнул Тео, натягивая брюки. — И сама объясняй Поттеру, что произошло.

— Тео, не злись, — капризно протянула она и принялась искать подходящую одежду. Теодор схватил свою рубашку и вышел.

— Поттер, на самом деле Грейнджер просто стало холодно, — произнес он, войдя на кухню.

— Мне плевать, — отрезал Поттер. На столе, как ни странно, стояло две чашки — похоже, он не шутил, когда сказал, что сделает кофе.

— Гарри, доброе утро, — произнесла Грейнджер и проскользнула на кухню. Поттер смерил ее тяжелым взглядом и закатил глаза. Тео и сам чуть не сделал то же самое: из всех вещей, что были в пакете, она умудрилась выбрать самое ужасное.

— Ты точно похожа на Лестрейндж, — процедил Поттер, нарушая тишину, повисшую в кухне. Тяжелое черное платье в пол в сочетании с болезненной худобой действительно напоминало о Беллатрикс, и Теодор поспешил отбросить эту мысль.

— Тео говорил тебе о зубном зелье? — она, похоже, пропустила слова Поттера мимо ушей.

Тот, не проронив ни слова, извлек из внутреннего кармана мантии небольшой пузырек.

— Десять капель на стакан воды, полоскать три раза в день, — сказал Тео, заметив ее замешательство. Грейнджер кивнула, взяла протянутое зелье и вышла.

— И как скоро оно поможет? — шепотом поинтересовался Теодор. Поттер пожал плечами.

— Ай! Больно! — взвыла Грейнджер, перекрикивая шум воды, доносящийся из ванной.

— А ты на что надеялась? Зубы магией лечить так же неприятно, как и маггловскими методами, — буркнул Поттер.

Грейнджер вернулась, держась за щеку.

— Кофе, напиток богов, — простонала она и схватила со стола чашку. — Итак, каков план?

— Мы направляемся в Гринготтс, — отрезал Поттер. — Остальное — не твоя забота.

Грейнджер нахмурилась и молча подперла рукой щеку. Кофе допили в тишине.

— Сейчас мы аппарируем в Косой Переулок, — соизволил сообщить Поттер. — Там нас уже будут ждать. Нотт, ты готов?

— Поттер, черт возьми! Я не силен в парной аппарации! Я насилу вытянул Грейнджер сюда, но переправить двоих в Косой Переулок я не смогу.

— Аппарировать буду я. Твоя задача — держать Грейнджер. Гермиону.

Она сама взяла Теодора за левую руку, а он почти не был против. Поттер схватил Теодора за локоть справа и взмахнул палочкой.

Косой Переулок встретил их аврорским конвоем, что тянулся вдоль закрытых магазинов.

— Маги перебрались в другое место? — спросила Грейнджер, чуть приподняв бровь. Тео пожал плечами. Он мог поклясться, что еще позавчера делал покупки и ничего не слышал о том, чтобы одна из столь масштабных точек волшебной торговли собиралась переезжать.

— Это из-за тебя, — бросил через плечо Поттер, широко шагая по центру. Угрюмые авроры, стоявшие по обе стороны переулка, провожали их сосредоточенными взглядами.

— Ты умудрился сделать цирк из моего возвращения? Я не ожидала от тебя такого, Гарри. Ты изменился, и нельзя сказать, что в лучшую сторону.

— На себя посмотри! — рявкнул Поттер, развернувшись к ней. Грейнджер дернула уголком рта, и Тео заметил, что ее плечи словно начали испускать черный пар.

— Тихо, — он обхватил Грейнджер за талию. — Ты обещала хорошо себя вести и не убегать.

— Но никто не говорил, что из моего визита в цивилизованный мир сделают шоу. Не хватает только тыкающих пальцами детей, плюющих вслед старух и толпы с камнями.

— Могу организовать, — буркнул Поттер, и Теодору пришлось еще крепче сжать Грейнджер, чтобы отбить у нее желание сбежать.

Охрана Гринготтса была усилена раз в десять. В просторном холле кишели авроры, зато гоблинов за стойкой не наблюдалось. Точнее, он там был один. Похоже, из-за Грейнджер даже банковским работникам достался внеочередной выходной.

— Мисс Грейнджер, — прокаркал гоблин и осмотрел с ног да головы. — Да-да, я уже получил распоряжения касательно вас. Идемте.

Грейнджер пропустила его вперед, смерив недоуменным взглядом, и двинулась следом.

— Ты видишь, какая ты важная шишка? Ради тебя закрыли Косой Переулок и банк, работавший без перебоев даже во время террора Волдеморта, — шепнул Тео на ухо Грейнджер, когда они садились в вагонетку.

— Но они боятся, — чуть обиженно протянула Грейнджер. — Я этого не хотела. Я хотела отомстить тому, кто уничтожил мою семью. Я не рвалась к мировому господству или что-то вроде того. Ничего, кроме возмездия.

— В конвое весь аврорат и весь его кадетский корпус, — продолжал Тео голосом змея-искусителя, но Грейнджер только отмахнулась. Похоже, ей не слишком-то нравилось быть настолько важной. Вагонетка пришла в движение, и Тео бросил все силы на то, чтобы сдержать рвотные позывы и не распрощаться с содержимым желудка, особенно при Грейнджер. Он не мог точно сказать почему, но ему хотелось произвести на нее впечатление.

Грейнджер открыла свой сейф очень глубоко. Пожалуй, даже чересчур глубоко. Они миновали три водопада, две огненных стены, а также пугающую прозрачную пелену чар, от которых Тео не стал бы ждать ничего хорошего.

— Это даже глубже, чем сейф Лестрейнджей, — резюмировал Поттер, когда вагонетка, наконец, остановилась.

— Даже глубже, чем отцовский сейф, — протянул Тео. — А он был уровнем ниже, чем у Лестрейнджей.

— Содержимое сейфа — бесценно, — отрезала Грейнджер.

— Вашу руку, мисс Грейнджер, — произнес гоблин, и она спокойно прикоснулась к гладкой двери кончиками пальцев. Дверь с тихим скрипом отворилась.

В нос ударил запах книг — тот, что всегда царит в библиотеках. Удивительно, но сырости не чувствовалось.

— Сотрудники Гринготтса любезно позволили мне наложить пару заклятий, чтобы книги не испортились. Нам понадобятся вот эти, — она бережно подняла два увесистых тома. — И, пожалуй, мой дневник.

— Дневник? — недобрым тоном переспросил Поттер.

— Да. Что-то вроде лабораторного журнала. Я делала пометки, и сейчас они могут нам пригодиться.

Поттер молчал, Тео же никак не мог понять, что такого Грейнджер сейчас сказала. Однако больше за все время пребывания в Гринготтсе они не услышали от Поттера ни слова. В том же зловещем молчании он вывел их с Грейнджер из банка, аппарировал к Теодору домой и так же молча вышел.

— Что это было? — Тео недоуменно уставился на входную дверь.

— О, на Гарри, кажется, нахлынули страшные воспоминания. Не обращай внимания, — отмахнулась Грейнджер и уселась за обеденный стол. — Помнишь, на втором курсе Хогвартс терроризировал наследник Слизерина?

— Забудешь такое, — Теодора передернуло.

— Так вот, это была Джинни, мыслями которой овладел дневник юного Волдеморта. Видимо, Гарри решил, что мой дневник создан по подобию того, и что когда-то из-за него может погибнуть одиннадцатилетняя девочка. Глупо. Дневник Волдеморта был крестражем, я не собираюсь так поганить свой. Тем более что в процессе подготовки к ритуалу я уяснила для себя кое-что.

— Например? — Теодор вручил ей сандвич, сам взял второй и принялся жевать.

— Например, что основной признак действительно могущественного мага — способность принять возможность собственной смерти. Потому что это переход на следующий уровень организации существа. Тело перестает существовать, но не дух. Конечно, глупо бежать навстречу собственной смерти и искать ее, но и попытки стать бессмертным характеризуют мага, как труса и слабака.

— Ты сейчас пытаешься сказать, что Волдеморт был слабаком? — Тео чуть не подавился сандвичем.

— Я говорю это практически прямым текстом, и очень рада, что ты улавливаешь суть. Наплодить целых семь крестражей — уму непостижимо!

— Просвети недалекого аврора, который не то что на следующий уровень организации духа, на следующую ступень карьерной лестницы никак не доползет: что за зверь этот твой крестраж?

— Читай, — Грейнджер раскрыла одну из книг и подвинула к Теодору. Тот быстро пробежал взглядом по желтой от времени странице. Грейнджер тем временем листала свой дневник, хищно улыбаясь. Судя по всему, написанное там знатно ее забавляло.

— Ладно, я понял. Это мерзко, и я не хочу больше слышать ни слова о крестражах, — Тео брезгливо отодвинул книгу.

— К сожалению, придется. Это самая сложная и самая темная магия, которую только знает Гарри. Когда мы читали о нем в «Волхвовании наитемнейшем», автор назвал крестраж изобретением настолько мерзким, что о нем и писать не стоит. Мы тогда решили, что автор намекает на сложность и недоступность этих чар. Но даже для наитемнейших это явление мерзко само по себе. Расщепленная душа не имеет ни малейшей ценности, в то время как самые мощные ритуалы требуют именно целостности души.

— И как ее достигнуть? — спросил Тео и потянулся за третьим сандвичем.

— Для начала каждый день необходимо произносить формулу. Думаю, большинство наших сверстников отсеялось бы уже на этом этапе. Время рассчитывается для каждого индивидуально. Мне полагалось просыпаться в пять утра, чтобы произнести формулу в свой час. Так что если у вас есть подозреваемые, можно попробовать рассчитать его час для формулы.

— Ты о чем?

— Нотт, милый, включи мозг! — недовольно протянула Грейнджер. — Это ведь ясно как день. Вряд ли ваш преступник родился в тот же день и час, что и я. Его ритуальное время может приходиться на глубокую ночь, и тогда он явно недосыпает в последние полгода. Либо же наоборот — в разгар рабочего времени он каждый день отлучается со своего места. Ну и, конечно же, у него должен быть список формул.

— Список? — Тео окончательно запутался.

— Конечно. Для каждого дня недели своя формула.

— Слушай, Грейнджер, а для произнесения формул нужно какое-то определенное условие? Может, стоять с цветком чертополоха в зубах лицом на север, или наоборот, полностью голым повернуться на восток?

— Маг заключает себя в магический кокон на время произнесения формулы. Но это не те магические круги, что показывают в маггловских фильмах. На данном этапе чертить ничего не надо, а кокон образуется простейшим заклинанием. Когда я говорю «простейшим», я имею в виду что-то не намного сложнее высшей трансфигурации.

— То есть, нам нужен человек с высоким уровнем магических знаний и умений. Грубо говоря, кто-то из отличников.

— Версию строишь ты. Считай меня энциклопедией: только факты. Говорить, прав ты или нет, я не обязана.

— Но тебе самой интересно раскрыть это дело, — попытался подколоть ее Тео.

— Может быть, — туманно ответила Грейнджер. — Продолжим?

— Я должен написать Поттеру. У них есть еще полдня, а у нас всего-то три подозреваемых. Можно успеть опросить их сотрудников и родных.

— Занимайся, — Грейнджер пожала плечами, подобрала ноги под себя и, воспользовавшись тем, что Тео отвлекся, подвинула к себе блюдо с сандвичами.

К тому времени, как сова с письмом вылетела в окно, сандвичей уже не осталось. Тео тяжело вздохнул.

— Грейнджер, ты пытаешься наесться на всю оставшуюся жизнь?

— Да, и как ты удачно подметил — это твоя забота. И вообще, сытый информатор — разговорчивый информатор.

— Ага, как вчера. Вырубилась прямо за столом, да еще и посреди разговора, — напомнил Теодор.

— Я все равно все слышала, — парировала Грейнджер. — Кстати, сон — тоже неплохая идея. Раз уж ты решил, что Гарри должен опросить всех, прежде чем вы продвинетесь дальше.

— Нужно же нам знать наверняка, что наши подозреваемые подходят. Вдруг первая же проверка отсеет всех, что тогда делать?

— Мерлин, ты как будто первый день в аврорате. Искать настоящего убийцу, разумеется. Тем более, у вас есть такой прекрасный консультант, как я. А раз уж у вас так много времени, и ты, похоже, не желаешь возвращать меня в камеру, я позволю себе немного вздремнуть.

— Послушай, а вот эти формулы. Где ты их вообще достала? Может, спросить, кто последним покупал такую книгу?

— Да, конечно, зайди с этим во «Флориш и Блоттс». Вдруг повезет. Формулы, Тео, сами по себе бессмысленны. Книга есть — точнее, была — в Запретной Секции в Хогвартсе, но я не исключала бы наличие еще одного экземпляра. Мало ли чистокровных семей в Британии, и кто знает, какие сокровища достались им по наследству. Вполне вероятно, что подобная книжица даже есть в твоем родовом гнезде.

— Где я не появлялся уже лет десять и даже не знаю, стоит оно на своем месте, или его сожгли по неосторожности домовики, свихнувшиеся на старости лет, — буркнул Тео. — Ну так почему дело не в формулах?

— Потому что, как только ты рассчитал свой час для произнесения формул, ты должен проделать еще одну работу. Магу необходимо создать собственную книгу формул, которой сможет пользоваться только он и никто другой. Для этого он в рассчитанный час усаживается за стол и переписывает формулу своей кровью.

Тео передернуло.

— Грейнджер, ты же вроде образованная ведьма. Ты же знаешь, что все эти средневековые заморочки с пергаментом, исписанным кровью — всего лишь буффонада.

— Вот так, наверняка, и отсеялись остальные. Я же говорю, наш преступник — настойчивый малый. Тем не менее, Тео, веришь ты в это или нет, но переписывание формулы — первый этап ритуала. Если маг его не пройдет, остальные бессмысленны и даже опасны.

— И кто это подтвердит? — насмешливо фыркнул Тео.

— Вот, пожалуйста. Свидетельство Афидора, читай.

«И сказал же отрок Георг: суть чертовщина есть обряд приручения чар. И обучался же отрок Георг далее, без книги, самолично писанной. И когда же пришло отроку Георгу время погрузиться во тьму, тьма пожрала его, как огонь пожирает все сущее. Потому что не приемлет тьма тех колдунов, что не впустили ее в себя и только пользовать желают».

— Ну, теперь понятно? — Грейнджер посмотрела на Тео, который был немало удивлен подобным поворотом событий.

— А что такое это «погружение во тьму»? Может, Георг просто убежал и не сказал этому Афидору, что больше не хочет учиться?

— Поверь, Афидор знал, о чем говорил, — произнесла Грейнджер и сложила руки в молитвенном жесте. Вокруг нее заклубилось темное облако, и она скрылась в нем полностью. Однако облако не растаяло, как днем раньше, а наоборот, так и зависло над стулом.

— Ты обещала больше так не делать! — крикнул Тео, понимая, как глупо выглядит, ругаясь с черным облаком. Тьма забурлила, и на табурете снова показались очертания Грейнджер.

— Вот это и было погружение во тьму. Поверь, если бы тьма меня пожрала, ты бы это заметил. Тем более что я встречала отрока Георга во тьме. Она ведь не просто пожрала его, а сделала своим вечным пленником. Его тень все еще плавает там, в тумане небытия.

Тео тяжело сглотнул.

— Ладно. Верю на слово, — пробормотал он и отодвинул книгу. Отрок Георг почему-то представлялся ему розовощеким юнцом, и отделаться от мысли, что он уже лет четыреста плавает где-то во тьме, оказалось очень сложно.

Грейнджер снова начала задремывать, и Тео аккуратно толкнул ее, словно мог порезаться о выпирающие ребра.

— Хочешь спать — иди в кровать, не надо храпеть у меня на кухне. Еще упадешь с табурета, а я буду виноват.

— Невероятно трогательно, — буркнула Грейнджер и поплелась в спальню Теодора.

«Поразительная наглость», — подумал Тео, но все же двинулся за ней. Он словно знал двух разных Грейнджер: ту милую, робкую девушку из школы и вот эту закоренелую уголовницу, которая преспокойно объясняла такие вещи, о существовании которых Тео и помыслить не мог. И больше всего поражало то, что он готов был принять ее даже такой.

— Теодор, ты ведь согреешь меня? — пробормотала Грейнджер, укутавшись в одеяло.

— Не думаю, что это так уж необходимо. Я могу принести тебе второе одеяло, — предложил он.

— Ты знаешь, это не тот холод, с которым может справиться лишнее одеяло. О да, Тео, дорогой, ты знаешь.

Теодор снова вспомнил ту ночь, когда Дафна в первый раз предложила спать раздельно. Тогда хотелось выть и кататься по пустой кровати, а в районе груди словно царапало льдом. Или другое, еще более давнее. Тем утром, когда Грейнджер, красная от стыда до корней волос, выскочила из его дома, и вместе с ней улетучилось все тепло, да что там — весь воздух.

— Знаю, — он кивнул, втайне надеясь на то, что она сдержала слово и не стала хотя бы сейчас рыскать в его мыслях. Теодор прилег рядом и прижал к себе ком из одеяла, в котором пряталась Грейнджер. Из этого комка выскользнули ее пальцы и вцепились в запястье Теодора.

Тео думал о том, как тьма, которую чуть ли не проповедовала Грейнджер, меняет людей. От миловидной, доброй и ответственной девушки не осталось и следа. В ее теле теперь жило темное, самодовольное существо, потерявшее голову в борьбе за свое возмездие. Грейнджер чуть поворочалась во сне, ослабила хватку и мягко провела пальцем по коже на запястье. От понимания, что она подсознательно все еще тянется к человеческому теплу, что она все еще способна на нежность, у Тео в груди закололо. Он покрепче сжал Грейнджер в объятиях и попытался думать о чем-то, что не касается Грейнджер и секса двенадцатилетней давности.

***

— С чего ты вообще взял, что наш преступник вел себя подобным образом? — Поттер недовольно уставился на Тео поверх чашки с кофе. Тот молча указал на Грейнджер, которая с аппетитом жевала печенье, которое Поттер принес вместе с показаниями свидетелей.

— Так кто-то из них вел себя подобным образом? Отлучки с рабочего места в одно и то же время, недосып, неразговорчивость? — спросила она.

— А при чем тут неразговорчивость? — недоуменно спросил Тео.

— При том, что преступник должен был выполнить погружение для такого убийства. А погружение требует подготовки настолько тщательной, что на общение с другими людьми не остается никаких душевных сил. Маг должен полностью отдаться тьме. Так что, так или иначе, приходится уходить от общения.

— То, что сделала ты, — тихо произнес Поттер.

— И то, чего ты не заметил! — выпалил вдруг Тео. — Ты назывался ее лучшим другом! Почему ты не понял, что что-то происходит? Почему не остановил?

— Сядь, — прошипела Грейнджер и потянула его за руку. Теодор и не понял, как вскочил с места. Он покосился на нее и послушно опустился на стул.

— Как можно было не заметить, что твоя подруга практически молится тьме? Она переписала книгу собственной кровью, а ты даже не знал об этом? Ты не мог хоть на миг задуматься о том, что она пережила, что она чувствовала? Где была ваша хваленая дружеская поддержка?

— Не надо ставить это мне в вину! — Поттер тоже вскочил с места и стукнул кулаком по столу. — Ты не знаешь, что такое — терять близких!

— Я не знаю?! — взорвался Тео. Он многое мог бы сказать о матери, которую видел только на портретах, об отце, догнивающем в Азкабане, но Грейнджер сжала его руку так, что получилось только охнуть от боли.

— Я пошел, — Поттер встал, не глядя ни на Тео, ни на Грейнджер, и вышел.

— Это было мило с твоей стороны, — произнесла Грейнджер. — Действительно мило. Я не могу винить тебя в том, что ты не заметил моей подготовки к погружению. Ты дистанцировался от меня после того Рождества, я знаю.

— Думаешь, я не чувствую вины? Конечно, я сам мог бы заметить, что ты изменилась. Но я думал, это горе так проявляется.

— Все нормально, Теодор, — она казалась теперь почти нормальной, просто смертельно уставшей. — Я могу понять Гарри: ему нужно было справиться с собственной скорбью, поддержать Молли, Джинни и остальных родных Рона. Билл и Флер были вне себя от горя. Чарли переехал в Британию, чтобы ухаживать за Молли, Джордж... Бедный, он потерял близнеца и младшего брата. Перси вроде держался, но он всегда был немного в стороне от семьи. Но остальные нуждались в Гарри. Ему было не до меня.

Тео скривился. Теперь он узнавал ту Грейнджер, какой она была еще до потрясений, и, оказывается, она вовсе ему не нравилась.

— Слушай, но ведь ты осталась совсем без поддержки, — настаивал он.

— Мне часто приходилось быть сильной. В тот раз получилось стать сильнее, чем я могла себе представить, — Грейнджер пожала плечами.

Они помолчали немного.

— На самом деле Гарри злится оттого, что его подозреваемые, похоже, не могут ими быть. Возможно, они сделали что-то плохое, но точно не готовились к ритуалу. Вот он и разнервничался, — произнесла наконец Грейнджер.

— Ясно. Теперь нам нужны другие подозреваемые. Ты понимаешь, что нам надо проверить всех магов в Британии? Представляешь, сколько лет на это уйдет? И скольких еще он успеет убить, пока мы будем проверять информацию.

— Предположим, у меня есть один вариант. Не то чтобы аврорат оправдывал подобный метод — по правде говоря, они и не знают о такой возможности, но я могу помочь.

— Рассказывай, — Тео потянулся к ней через стол и обхватил худое лицо руками. — Рассказывай, Грейнджер, пока он не успел никого еще убить.

— Хорошо. Для людей неосведомленных это может показаться несусветной чушью, но столь древняя и темная магия всегда оставляет след. Авроры могут сколько угодно бродить вокруг да около, но так и не узнают сути. Зато я могу ухватиться этот след и пройти по нему.

— И ткнуть пальцем в убийцу! — с воодушевлением выпалил Тео.

— Это не совсем так работает, но, грубо говоря — да. И еще я все же хотела бы лично встретиться с вашими подозреваемыми.

— Я тоже об этом подумал. В конце концов, ты можешь увидеть в них какие-то знаки или что-то вроде того.

— Печать тьмы. Она либо есть, либо ее нет. Человек может быть просто угрюмым и нелюдимым, а может идти по темной тропе, и только тот, кто сам движется в этом направлении, сможет увидеть истину.

Теодор вздрогнул.

— Знаешь, Грейнджер, эти твои разговоры о тьме странно на меня действуют.

— Что, хочется меня убить или упрятать назад за решетку? — она усмехнулась.

— Нет, просто хочется тебя.

— А, — только и смогла сказать Грейнджер. — Ладно, пойду, прополощу рот зельем. Зубы ужасно ноют.

— Хорошо. Правда, я планировал сходить в душ, — Тео чуть наклонил голову.

— Хочешь, можем принять душ вместе. Лично меня это не смутит, — Грейнджер ехидно подмигнула. — Хотя вряд ли тебе хочется принимать душ с инферналом.

— К черту инферналов! — бросил он и потянул ее за руку в сторону ванной. Грейнджер не особо сопротивлялась.

Теплая вода обрушилась на их головы. Тео осмотрел Грейнджер с ног до головы: выпирающие тазовые кости и ребра, ввалившийся живот, маленькую грудь с бледными сосками, острые ключицы и плечи. Он решительно развернул ее к себе спиной и провел пальцами по выпирающим, как гребень дракона, позвонкам. Она гортанно застонала, отвечая на его движения, и выгнулась дугой. Кровь зашумела в висках и отлила от головы к паху. Грейнджер хихикнула и переступила с ноги на ногу, потершись задницей о бедра Тео.

— О, да ты соскучился! — протянула она и выгнулась еще сильнее. Теодор провел по ее бедрам пальцами и аккуратно тронул промежность. Горячая и влажная, она ждала его, словно прошло не двенадцать лет, а каких-то два дня.

— Гермиона, — еле выдавил Тео. От возбуждения в легких закончился воздух.

Она выгнулась еще сильнее, уперлась руками в стену перед собой, расставила ноги пошире и замерла в ожидании.

— Тео, пожалуйста.

Второй раз просить не пришлось. Теодор вошел в нее и рвано выдохнул. Сердце бешено колотилось, разве что не выпрыгивая из груди. У Грейнджер внутри было жарко и очень туго, и пришлось притормозить, чтобы не кончить сразу от прикосновения к нежным горячим стенкам ее влагалища. Но Грейнджер сама начала двигаться, и Тео ничего не оставалось, кроме как взять ситуацию под контроль. Он крепко сжал бедра Грейнджер и резко толкнулся в нее. Она тихо пискнула, и он толкнулся снова. Ее копна волос, намокшая и тяжелая, моталась вперед и назад при каждом движении. Теодор подался вперед и сгреб волосы Грейнджер в хвост.

— Да, вот так! — простонала та и сильно качнула бедрами назад, навстречу Тео. Он взглянул на спину, на тонкую кожу со свежими красными следами от его пальцев, и потянул волосы на себя, заставляя Грейнджер запрокинуть голову и застонать еще раз. Звуки ее голоса, усиленные эхом от стен, сводили Тео с ума, заставляя его еще двигаться быстрее, с каждым разом вколачиваясь в нее все сильнее. Грейнджер не отставала, подмахивая каждому его толчку, пока вдруг не замерла. Ее мышцы сжали член Тео тугим кольцом. Теодор чувствовал каждой клеточкой своего тела, как бьется в сосудах ее кровь. Ее визг резанул по ушам, и Тео сам запрокинул голову, предвкушая скорую разрядку.

— Еще... немного, — с трудом произнес он, толкнулся вперед, и его накрыло. От сладостной пульсации кружилась голова и покалывало в ступнях. Тео отпустил волосы Гермионы, и она тут же выпрямилась, прижалась к его груди спиной и потянула за руки, заставляя обнять ее за талию.

— Ты все та же, — протянул Тео ей на ухо. — Даже лучше.

Он заставил ее повернуться, снял душ с кронштейна, опустился на одно колено и принялся бережно смывать собственное семя с ее бедер.

— Ты меня балуешь, — Грейнджер положила руку на его затылок. — И да — ты тоже безумно хорош.

Вместо ответа он легко коснулся губами ее живота. Она зашлась хриплым смехом.

— Кажется, кое-кто хочет продолжения?

— Если ты против, ничего не будет, — Тео поднял голову и посмотрел в ее глаза. Обычно карие, сейчас они потемнели до черноты и горели желанием. Не дожидаясь ответа, он закрыл воду, поднял Грейнджер на руки и быстрым шагом направился в спальню.

Кровать скрипнула под их телами. Грейнджер упала на спину, и Тео навис над ней, опираясь на локти. Она с готовностью раздвинула ноги и согнула их в коленях.

— Будь хорошим мальчиком, — прошептала она.

От одного только ее голоса член вновь отвердел.

— Обязательно, — выдохнул Теодор и вошел в нее. Гермиона обхватила ногами его поясницу, запрокинула голову и прерывисто вдохнула. Тео выпрямился, схватил ее за ягодицы и насадил на свой член. Грейнджер со стоном выдохнула и вцепилась пальцами в его предплечья.

— Еще! — прохрипела она, и Тео снова дернул ее на себя. А потом еще раз, и еще. Грейнджер тяжело дышала и извивалась змеей, ее волосы разметались по подушке, а губы шептали что-то бессвязное. Тео и сам что-то бормотал, не осознавая смысла собственных слов, пока не был прерван вскриком Гермионы. Он чувствовал, как вся она вытянулась в струну, а потом задрожала. Ее била крупная дрожь, а широко распахнутые глаза словно подернулись пеленой. Она вздрогнула в последний раз, и Тео сам излился.

— Ой, — тихо протянула Грейнджер, чуть виновато глядя на него. Теодор опустил глаза и недоуменно уставился на свежий порез, пересекавший его грудь.

— Это что за чертовщина?

— Прости, Тео, — Грейнджер легонько толкнула его в плечо, заставляя лечь на спину, и наклонилась над ним. — Я совсем потеряла контроль. Эта тьма внутри — ее нужно постоянно сдерживать. Но ты был настолько хорош, что я полностью расслабилась, и эта сила вырвалась.

— Драккл, — простонал Теодор, все еще пребывая в экстазе. — Дорогая, если решишь в следующий раз доказать, что не симулируешь свой оргазм, достаточно простых слов.

— Прости, — Гермиона наклонилась к его груди и провела языком по порезу, слизывая проступившие капли крови. Тео передернуло, и внутри кольнуло смешанное чувство. Это было одновременно и осознание того, что Грейнджер пробует на вкус его кровь, и сладостная нега от ее горячего дыхания на груди и щекочущих мокрых прядей.

— Ты можешь это вылечить, или мне сходить на кухню за зельем? — Тео осторожно взял ее за подбородок и заставил поднять голову.

— Сходи, — она перекатилась на бок и лениво потянулась. — Я еще немного не в себе, боюсь сделать хуже.

— Ладно, — Тео поднялся на ноги. — Пока я буду расправляться с этой царапиной, будь добра, сними постельное и отнеси в ванную. Мы, кажется, забыли вытереться после душа, и я не испытываю никакого желания спать в луже.

— Хорошо, — она кивнула и тоже поднялась на ноги.

Когда Теодор вернулся в спальню, Грейнджер уже убрала постельное белье и скрылась в ванной. Оттуда доносились сдавленные ругательства — она была последовательна в своих попытках хоть как-то подлатать больные зубы. Тео застелил кровать чистой теплой простыней и лениво взмахнул палочкой, заставляя одеяло скользнуть в пододеяльник, а подушки — в наволочки. Когда Грейнджер вернулась в спальню, от нее пахло смесью трав.

— Ты уже справился, — резюмировала она.

— Да, — Теодор улыбнулся. — Ложись и будем спать. Завтра тяжелый день. Тебе предстоит объяснить Поттеру, зачем нам еще раз смотреть на место преступления.

— А он, похоже, все еще дуется на меня за то, что опять разнесла в пух и прах его теорию, — произнесла Грейнджер и забралась под одеяло. — Ты идешь спать?

— Да. Да, конечно, — он улегся рядом и сгреб ее в охапку. Запах тюрьмы почти улетучился, уступив ароматам трав, шампуня, мыла и кофе — того самого, что она пила на кухне. С этими мыслями Тео и уснул.

***

Он проснулся оттого, что в кровати стало прохладно и одиноко. Тео сонно приоткрыл один глаз и обнаружил босую Грейнджер, стоящую у окна. Она тихо и напевно произносила слова на чужом непонятном языке, еле шевеля губами. Взгляд ее заволокло пеленой, словно она ослепла. Темный дым клубился вокруг нее, черными змеями обвивая ее талию, скользил по ее рукам, стекал по ногам и вновь поднимался. Тео стало не по себе, и он поспешил закрыть глаза. Если Грейнджер узнает, что он наблюдал — кто знает, каким может быть ее гнев. В комнате воцарилась тишина, через миг раздалось шлепанье босых ног по полу, а потом Грейнджер аккуратно вернулась под одеяло и сама обняла Тео. Тот же пытался дышать еле слышно и размеренно, сдерживая судорожный вздох и умоляя успокоиться сердце, что гулко грохало в груди.

— Тео, — тихо протянула Грейнджер. — Теодор, я знаю, что ты не спишь.

— Надеюсь, ты не будешь меня убивать? — осторожно спросил тот.

— Нет. Не сейчас, — она провела рукой по его волосам. — Конечно, ты видел то, что не положено. Но, думаю, тебе предстоит многое узнать, так что произнесение формулы — не самое ужасное в нашем сотрудничестве.

— Я думал, ты перестала произносить эти формулы после того, как свершила свою месть.

— Нет, Тео, это работает не так, — Грейнджер покачала головой. — Однажды ступив на этот путь, ты уже не сможешь свернуть. Если я не буду произносить формулы каждый день, мне с каждым днем будет все тяжелее сдерживать тьму в себе. И в один день она пожрет меня — помнишь свидетельство об отроке Георге? Он ошибся в самом начале пути. Чем дальше ты зашел — тем ужаснее кара за попытку вернуться.

— Я понял, — пробормотал Теодор. — У нас есть еще пара часов, чтобы доспать, хотя вряд ли я усну теперь.

— Я сварю кофе, — она кивнула. — Прости. Завтра и впредь буду уходить в другую комнату. Похоже, тебя это впечатлило.

— Ты словно окаменела. Смотрела в одну точку и только губами шевелила. Да, я струхнул, признаю.

Грейнджер вдруг хихикнула.

— Что смешного? — возмутился Тео.

— Всегда было интересно, как я выгляжу в этот момент, — бросила она через плечо и вышла из комнаты. Через минуту с кухни донесся шум: звон ложки, шипение огня и бульканье воды. Теодор откинулся на подушку и уставился в потолок.

— Хочешь, я добавлю корицы? — крикнула с кухни Грейнджер. — Я делала так для...

Она осеклась, и Теодор понял почему. Он тихо прошел на кухню и увидел ее тонкую фигурку, согнувшуюся над обеденным столом.

— Грейнджер, — Тео осторожно тронул ее за плечо. Она подняла голову и уставилась на него холодным взглядом.

— Я делала так тогда, в жизни до тьмы, — закончила она свою фразу и подвинула к Тео чашку.

— С корицей? — он вдохнул аромат. — Спасибо.

Она кивнула и отпила из своей чашки. Благо, на сей раз они не отворачивались друг от друга, как несмышленые подростки.

— Ночью все было замечательно, — произнес Тео, желая сгладить небольшую неловкость, что все еще ощущалась в воздухе.

— Кстати, о ночи. Как твоя царапина? — Грейнджер криво улыбнулась.

Он только теперь сообразил заглянуть под волшебный пластырь, который наклеил вчера на царапину. Под ним обнаружился лишь тонкий рубец, чему Тео немало удивился.

— Что, вот так запросто? Разве рана, нанесенная темной магией, не должна кровоточить, причинять ужасную боль, гноиться и вообще убивать меня?

— Пожалуй, это тоже не так работает, — рассмеялась Грейнджер. — Удивительно, как много предрассудков касательно тьмы!

— Нет-нет, пожалуйста, давай спокойно попьем кофе. Будет еще время побеседовать.

— Как хочешь, — Грейнджер пожала плечами, взяла свою чашку в ладони и прикрыла глаза. В этот миг она казалась почти такой же, как раньше.

***

Поттер пришел хмурый, как грозовая туча.

— Я всю ночь думал над тем, что Гермиона вчера сказала про наших подозреваемых, — он повернулся к ней и смерил долгим тяжелым взглядом. — Какова вероятность того, что хоть кто-то из них все еще может нам подходить?

— Давай посмотрим, — Грейнджер кивнула, похоже, желая восстановить хрупкий мир. — Если преступник из них не страдал от недосыпа и не отлучался с рабочего места, значит, ему повезло и его время совпадает с тем временем, когда он бодрствует и находится дома. Рабочий день начинается в девять и заканчивается в пять. Обычно люди просыпаются в семь и ложатся спать около одиннадцати часов ночи. Значит, нам остается не так много временных отрезков. Всего-то восемь вариантов.

— Вот уж действительно просто, как пареная репа. Попробуй узнай, что они делали дома, да еще и в одиночестве, без свидетелей.

— Я не могу узнать, что они делали. Но я могу точно узнать, чего они не делали.

Она открыла папку с досье первого подозреваемого.

— Это не он, — бросила она, пробежав взглядом по строкам.

— Это почему же? — хором удивились Тео и Поттер.

— Он Телец, — Грейнджер посмотрела на них, как на идиотов.

— Гермиона, ты говоришь о том, что очевидно только тебе, — напомнил Поттер, а Теодор согласно кивнул.

— Часы чар привязаны к зодиакальному кругу. Не надо так на меня смотреть, я и сама со скептицизмом к этому отнеслась, но раз создатель формул привязал их к знакам зодиака, я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Поверьте, такая древняя магия — не то, чем я готова была экспериментировать. Так вот, второй час — час Тельца. Это значит, что ему надо было произносить формулу либо с часу ночи до двух, либо с часу до двух дня. Раз свидетели говорят, что этот человек не страдал от недосыпа и не отлучался с рабочего места — а отлучиться в час очень сложно, ведь обед только-только закончился — мы можем смело отбросить его кандидатуру.

— Удивительно, — только и смог выдавить Поттер.

— Давай вторую, — Грейнджер схватила следующую папку, взглянула и тут же отбросила. — Рак. Либо с трех до четырех ночи, либо с трех до четырех дня.

— Но именно ее сотрудницы говорят, что с трех до четырех у них обычно чаепитие, — протянул Поттер, и Тео посмотрел на фото смешной, несуразной девчонки — да как она вообще попала в список подозреваемых.

— И что? — Грейнджер подалась вперед и впилась в его лицо горящим от любопытства взглядом.

— И ничего. Она на них неизменно присутствовала, — пожал плечами Поттер. — Третьего?

— Лев, — фыркнула Грейнджер, заглянув в досье. — Либо до пяти утра, либо убегать с работы пораньше в течение полугода.

— Самое странное, что заметили его сотрудники — это то, что он начал задерживаться на работе. Сам он утверждает, что не успевал навести порядок в бумагах.

Тео посмотрел на фото лопоухого паренька, явно недавнего выпускника Хогвартса, и хмуро усмехнулся — первым делом тьма отгрызла бы ему уши.

«Это не так работает», — раздался в голове голос Грейнджер. Тео вздрогнул и поднял на нее удивленный взгляд. Грейнджер, как ни в чем не бывало, грызла печенье — очередное подношение от Поттера — и качала ногой.

— Теперь у нас нет подозреваемых. Ни одного, — мрачно изрек Поттер.

— А фото в досье сделаны уже после того, как вы начали подозревать этих людей? — скучающим тоном спросила Грейнджер.

— Да, — Поттер кивнул.

— Тогда у вас точно больше нет подозреваемых. Эти люди так же близки к тьме, как я к балету.

На кухне воцарилось молчание.

— Гарри, — голос Грейнджер прозвучал особенно глухо. — Я хочу попасть на место преступления. На все три.

— Исключено, — отрезал тот.

— Ладно. Скажем так: я попаду туда, хочешь ты того или нет, но с твоим разрешением мне будет немного спокойнее.

Тео обхватил голову руками.

— Гермиона, нет. Мы еле выбили для тебя разрешение на посещение Гринготтса. Понимаешь, как Кингсли на меня посмотрит, когда я предложу доставить темную колдунью на место, где творилась темная магия?

— А что такого? — Грейнджер потянула себя за прядь и пару раз хлопнула ресницами.

— Это может быть опасным, ты не находишь? — Поттер чуть наклонил голову.

— Да пожалуйста, — отмахнулась она. — Мне лично квартира Теодора намного больше нравится, чем камера в Азкабане. Я не прочь побыть тут подольше. Тем более что Тео так тепло меня принял.

Она ехидно улыбнулась Теодору, обнажив почти белые зубы. Тот тяжело сглотнул и опустил голову. Она явно приуменьшила. Прием был жарким, даже обжигающим. От воспоминаний о ночи по коже пробегали мурашки, а член дернулся, явно требуя повторения.

— Поттер, если это поможет вычислить убийцу, стоит попытаться. И к тому же — сколько прошло времени после последнего инцидента?

— Почти два месяца, — тихо произнес Поттер и сглотнул.

— Ну вот. Рано или поздно я попаду на место преступления, — Грейнджер пожала плечами.

— Гермиона, ты о чем? Мы говорим о возможном убийстве, а ты веселишься.

— Раз тебе не хочется его предотвратить, значит, тебя это тоже забавляет. Действительно, давненько у великого Гарри Поттера не было по-настоящему великих дел.

Поттер дернулся, как от удара, вскочил с места и вышел. Входная дверь хлопнула так, что зазвенели стекла в окнах.

— Зря ты так. Нехорошо бить по больному.

— Тео, дорогой, давай обойдемся без разговоров о том, что хорошо, а что — не очень. Если не знаешь, как скоротать время, у нас есть один проверенный метод.

Тео снова передернуло.

— Пожалуйста, давай подумаем о деле, — не слишком убедительно протянул Тео. Грейнджер поднялась со своего места, сделала полукруг по кухне, зашла за спину Теодору и положила руки ему на плечи.

— Ты уверен? — выдохнула она ему в затылок.

— Да, Гермиона, уверен, — отрезал Теодор и открыл папку с колдографиями мест преступления.

Она склонилась над столом и принялась рассматривать кадр, на котором была запечатлена лужайка у дома Томаса Бартенса. Дом на заднем плане был цел и невредим, чего нельзя было сказать о самом Бартенсе. Он был привязан за щиколотки к высокому столбу. Кожа свисала аккуратными полосами с его икр, бедер, живота и спины. Срезанные с его рук и ног пальцы лежали у подножия столба, там же лежал и половой член. Клочья волос, вырванные вместе с кожей, подгоняемые ветром, перекатывались по зеленой траве, оставляя на ней бурые пятна крови. Глаза бедняги Томаса вывалились из глазниц, около ушей и рта виднелись тонкие красные полосы, оставленные стекавшими каплями. Тео еле сдерживал тошноту, Грейнджер же, заметив его неприязненное отношение к снимку, выхватила карточку у Тео из папки и принялась рассматривать с особенным воодушевлением.

— А еще есть? — с жадностью в голосе спросила Грейнджер.

Тео без слов перевернул лист в папке. Перед его взором предстали фото с места, где нашли Алису Райли.

— Она ночевала тогда у кузины, которая и нашла ее поутру, — пояснил Тео.

Алиса Райли висела в воздухе безо всяческих столбов. Связанные руки словно тянулись к небу. С рук кожу сняли, будто рукава, оставив ее только на тонких ухоженных пальцах. Впрочем, пальцы были переломаны, и острые осколки костей торчали наружу. На месте грудей зияли кровоточащие дыры, да и все тело Райли словно терзали дикие звери — вырванные, будто острыми зубами, куски плоти, были сложены на пороге дома сестры. Тео предпочитал не присматриваться, но это невозможно было не заметить: руки Алисы были связаны ее собственными волосами, срезанными вместе с кожей с ее черепа. Ноги Райли болтались, вывернутые коленями назад. Тео зажмурился, стараясь сдержать тугой ком, ползущий вверх по горлу.

Страницу с колдографиями дворика Альфреда Уиллоу Грейнджер открыла сама. Видимо, кто-то из его подопечных очень любил аккуратные заборчики с остроконечными досточками. Это сыграло с несчастным Альфредом злую шутку. Оторванные ноги и руки торчали на острых концах пальцами вверх. Голова была насажена на столбик калитки, как на средневековую пику, и смотрела в кадр пустыми глазницами. Сами же глаза торчали из открытого рта с посиневшими губами. Кожа, нарезанная чересчур ровными лоскутами, была выложена с линию вдоль забора. Других останков в кадре не наблюдалось.

— А где все тело? Ну, сердце, печень, почки? Живот?

Тео зажал руками рот и бросился прочь из кухни.

— А, я прочитала! Спасибо! — крикнула из кухни Грейнджер, пока Теодор выворачивал содержимое желудка в унитаз. — Интересно, что сделал бедняга Альфред, раз убийца захотел сложить его органы в комнате его матушки.

Тео попытался вдохнуть, но его снова вывернуло.

Прошло около десяти минут, прежде чем он наконец смог прополоскать рот, умыться и даже намочить голову.

— Я сделала тебе крепкий и очень сладкий чай, — донесся с кухни голос Грейнджер. — Извини, больше ничем не могу помочь.

— Можешь закрыть эту чертову папку или хотя бы рассматривать снимки без моего участия, — буркнул Тео, выключил свет в ванной и побрел на кухню.

Ожидание Поттера тянулось мучительно долго. Теодор подозревал, что такие вопросы за день не решаются, но все никак не мог осмелиться сообщить об этом Грейнджер. Однако та, похоже, и сама поняла, что сегодня уже надеяться особо не на что. Пока Тео пытался приготовить обед, она восседала за столом и с самым невозмутимым видом листала папки с материалами трех расследований.

— Тео, а тебе не кажется, что вы не там искали? — спросила она, когда Теодор, весь в масле, переворачивал на сковороде бифштексы.

— Ты о чем?

— Да вот же, свидетельства родственников пострадавших. Томас Бартенс за пару месяцев до смерти оборвал контакты с оставшимися тремя друзьями, практически не разговаривал с родными. Мать нередко слышала, как ночью он бродит по своей комнате. Алиса Райли и так не отличалась общительностью, а за пару месяцев до смерти и вовсе стала затворницей. Отец ругался, конечно, но при этом отметил, что Алиса стала допоздна засиживаться за книгами. Альфред Уиллоу...

— Я понял, — Тео бросил лопатку в раковину, выключил огонь и повернулся к Грейнджер. — Ты думаешь, они сами готовились к ритуалу?

— Уверена. По крайней мере, их даты рождений дают мне основания так полагать.

Тео склонился над столом и посмотрел на три досье, которые Грейнджер разложила перед собой.

— Теперь об убийце, — она выложила поверх фотографий жертв снимки с мест преступления.

— Ох, Грейнджер, пожалуйста, — простонал Тео. — Мы обедать собирались!

— После сегодняшней ночи разрешаю называть меня по имени, — отмахнулась она. — Можешь не смотреть на снимки, но послушай: ваш убийца ужасно педантичен. Даже эксперты отметили это, а вы проморгали. Кожа Томаса снята аккуратными полосками шириной ровно два дюйма. А это первое убийство, заметь. Неопытный бы просто содрал всю кожу, раз уж ему так хотелось это сделать. Но нет, здесь прослеживается аккуратность, граничащая с помешательством.

— Гермиона, пожалуйста, — взмолился Теодор.

— Тише-тише, не перебивай. Раны на теле Алисы Райли тоже все одной и той же глубины. Если ты будешь вырывать куски из чего-то, сделаешь ты такие ровные ямки? Разумеется, нет. Руки Альфреда Уиллоу убийца расположил с двух сторон от калитки и повернул ладонями к голове. Так же и ноги — ступнями к голове. И опять ровно нарезанная кожа. Тео, ты много знаешь людей, которые даже к такому делу, как расчленение убитого, подойдут с такой педантичностью?

— Не знаю, может парочку ужасных педантов и вспомню. Но у них либо будет алиби, либо...

— Ну конечно же! Установленное время смерти! — воскликнула Грейнджер и принялась торопливо листать папки. Тео вздохнул и с тоской посмотрел на бифштексы. Есть уже не особо хотелось, а если Грейнджер и дальше собиралась продолжать беседу о выпотрошенных трупах, то обед и вовсе становился бессмысленным переводом продуктов.

— Тео, все сходится! Время смерти у всех совпадает с тем временем, когда они должны были произносить свои формулы.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? Что никакого убийцы не было, и их просто пожрала тьма?

— Ну уж нет. Если бы тьма пожрала этих бедолаг, они бы просто бесследно исчезли. Нет, это дело рук человека, но он явно связан с тьмой.

— Может, какой-то ритуал? Ты не знаешь никаких ритуалов с жертвоприношениями?

— Не могу сказать точно, но я более чем уверена, что для жертв темных ритуалов жертвы не должны сами стоять на темном пути. Скорее всего, мы столкнулись с какой-то группировкой. Даже сектой.

— Ты говоришь: «мы»? Я не ослышался? — Тео рассмеялся и выложил на тарелку бифштекс.

— Ну, раз уж вы втянули меня в расследование в качестве консультанта, я считаю это дело и своим тоже, — она с самым невозмутимым видом взяла из ящика вилку и принялась ковырять бифштекс.

— И кто же из них главный? — Теодор отрезал от своего бифштекса кусок и отправил в рот.

— Никто. Когда убили Томаса, Алиса еще не встала на путь тьмы. Или только-только ступила, но уж точно не могла провернуть подобное. То же самое и с Альфредом. Думаю, убийца — именно главный в этой секте, и он убирает неугодных сподвижников. Как только я попаду на место убийства, все встанет на свои места.

— Гермиона, с этим может получиться небольшая заминка.

— Я понимаю, — она кивнула. — Пока Гарри возится с разрешением, я остаюсь на свободе. Не могу сказать, будто слишком расстроена.

Тео вздохнул.

После обеда Грейнджер засела за книги, которые забрала из своего хранилища. Точнее — устроилась полулежа под одеялом. Тео прилег рядом. Из-за раннего подъема ужасно хотелось спать, но он не мог оставить Грейнджер без присмотра. Пришлось устроиться рядом и делать вид, что тоже вникает в витиеватые буквы на старинном, почти прозрачном от времени пергаменте. Какое-то время Теодор еще боролся, но в итоге сон взял свое, и он уснул, обняв Грейнджер двумя руками.

Тео открыл глаза и ощутил дежа вю: Грейнджер рядом не было. На часах было около шести вечера, и Теодор не на шутку взволновался. Грейнджер могла и сама пойти на место преступления. Она видела фото, да к тому же утверждала, что тьма оставляет след.

— Будешь так паниковать — останешься без ужина! — донесся с кухни голос Грейнджер.

— Я просил не читать мои мысли! — сварливо отозвался он и побрел на кухню.

— Во-первых, я чувствовала это так, словно ты стоишь и кричишь мне в ухо. Хочешь не хочешь, а услышишь. Во-вторых, я всего-то по доброте душевной решила испечь кекс, а ты уже записал меня в ряды сбежавших узников.

— По доброте душевной, конечно, — проворчал Тео. — Ты тут поясняешь тонкости обращения с темной энергией, о какой доброте идет речь?

— Ну, знаешь, тьма и зло это все же разные вещи. Я могу использовать темные навыки, чтобы котят с деревьев снимать. Это будет зло?

— Если котята при этом останутся живы и с полным набором конечностей — то нет, не зло.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто я трижды в день кого-то убиваю. Всего-то отомстила.

Тео хмыкнул. Все же, что бы Грейнджер ни говорила об использовании темных навыков во благо, мировоззрение ее поразительным образом изменилось. Хотя доля правоты в ее размышлениях была: она не совершала других убийств, не пряталась от правосудия, не отрицала содеянного, полностью растворившись в удовлетворении свершенной вендеттой.

— Если бы ты не была в Азкабане в момент убийства, я бы подумал, что преступник — ты. Слишком уж точным оказалось твое возмездие.

— Я просто внимательна к деталям, — она пожала плечами и достала из духовки румяный кекс.

— Какой ответственный темный маг, — Теодор позволил себе улыбнуться.

***

Ожидание затянулось. Тео прижался к боку Грейнджер и дремал, открывая один глаз, когда она переворачивала страницу книги. Наконец она положила внушительный том на прикроватную тумбочку и повернулась на бок, отчего Теодор окончательно проснулся и тоже уставился на нее.

— Это почти мило, — отметил он, убрав прядь волос от лица Грейнджер. — Я бы даже сказал, по-домашнему. Ты нашла что-то?

— Нет. По-прежнему ничего. Думаю, эти убийства не ритуальные. Я использовала именно ритуал Искупления, отсюда и точность в деталях.

Тео устроился поудобнее. Похоже, Грейнджер была близка к сути, и сейчас не стоило ей мешать.

— Ритуал Искупления — да, — она смотрела словно сквозь Теодора. — Для этого нужно вынуть из себя всю боль, жалкие крупицы воспоминаний о том, что тебя гложет, и добавить эти элементы в зелье. Ты помнишь, какие странности вы обнаружили у дома Мальсиберов?

Тео передернуло. Он и через сотню лет не забыл бы этого. Аккуратный круг на земле, внутри которого бушевало пламя, но даже в дюйме от границы все осталось нетронутым.

— Помню.

— Все дело в этом зелье. Я разлила его вокруг дома Мальсиберов в свой час. Того, кто обидел темного мага, нужно поместить внутрь круга. Знаешь, если бы мою семью утопили — дом Мальсиберов ушел бы под воду. Зелье берет силу из обиды мага.

— Прости, а как именно извлечь из себя обиды?

— Как воспоминания для Омута Памяти. Единственное, что нужна еще одна формула, которая фиксирует намерение отмщения.

— Сложный путь. Ты довольно способная ведьма, ты могла бы просто проделать это, не прибегая к темным ритуалам.

— Нет, — отрезала Грейнджер. — У Мальсибера были дети, которые не заносили над моими детьми ни ножа, ни волшебной палочки, ни горящей спички. У меня могла дрогнуть рука. У тьмы же руки не дрожат.

Тео положил руку ей на плечо и ощутил, что Грейнджер потряхивает.

— Ты замерзла?

— Не то чтобы мне было холодно, — произнесла она, прижимаясь к его плечу. — Но мне кажется, я никогда уже не смогу согреться.

Вместо ответа Тео осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть, коснулся ее губ своими. Грейнджер ответила на поцелуй и запустила пальцы в его волосы на затылке, отчего по телу пробежали мурашки.

— Ты замерз? — с усмешкой спросила она, но Тео только прижал ее к себе одной рукой и продолжил целовать. Второй рукой он стянул с нее забавную пижамную кофту и шорты. Грейнджер, медленно перебирая пальцами, провела линию от груди к низу живота. К тому моменту, как ее рука скользнула под резинку трусов, Теодор уже готов был выть от нетерпения и желания. Грейнджер с лукавой улыбкой разорвала поцелуй и провела языком по кадыку Тео. На этом терпению пришел конец. Одной рукой он снял трусы с себя, другой — с Грейнджер и резким движением перевернул ее на спину. Она лишь тихо охнула и развела ноги. Тео резко вошел в нее, выпрямился и закинул ноги Грейнджер к себе на плечи.

— Ого! — простонала она, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых читался нескрываемый восторг.

В этом положении она казалась еще уже, еще жарче, и от этого все внутри сводило сладостной судорогой. Грейнджер запрокинула голову, приоткрыв рот в беззвучном стоне, и завела прямые руки за голову. Тео двигался нарочито медленно, глядя на ее выпирающие ключицы, на маленькую, аккуратную грудь, на торчащие ребра и очаровательный животик. Он почти полностью вышел из нее и медленно вошел обратно, ощущая каждый миллиметр. Грейнджер шевельнула пересохшими губами, еле слышно бормоча: «Пожалуйста».

Тео коварно улыбнулся, замер и провел рукой по животу Грейнджер вверх, к груди, потом скользнул пальцами по горлу, вызвав у нее гортанный хрип, и мягко коснулся подбородка.

— Тео, пожалуйста! — протянула она, и Теодор ускорился. Он любовался тем, как Грейнджер прикусывает губу и закатывает глаза, как ее волосы спутываются с каждым его движением. Ее руки скользнули по рукам Тео, и он почувствовал, как тепло разливается там, где миг назад были ее ладони. Грейнджер потянулась к его лицу, и Тео опустил ее ноги на кровать, чтобы наклониться к ней, опереться на локти и схватить губами ее губы. Грейнджер надавила на его плечи, заставляя лечь на бок. Тео подложил руку ей под голову, прижался лбом к ее лбу и продолжил двигаться, постепенно наращивая темп. Грейнджер не отставала: она покачивала бедрами в такт, все сильнее цеплялась за плечи Тео руками, пока, наконец, не вскрикнула. Спустя пару движений Тео тоже кончил. Они так и лежали: Тео обнимал Грейнджер, а она поглаживала пальцами его лицо, и от ее касаний по коже растекалось тепло.

— Это тоже магия? — тихо спросил Тео, поймав ее пальцы.

— Да, наверное. В прошлый раз она рвалась из меня, я не могла контролировать свои силы. В конце концов, больше пяти лет без секса дали о себе знать. Я слегка пожадничала. А сейчас я делаю это осознанно.

— Я не хотел бы сейчас испортить момент, но не могу не спросить, — сказал Тео. — Ты не чувствуешь неловкости из-за того, что мы с тобой делаем? Ну, чувство вины перед ушедшими и все такое.

— Прежняя Гермиона наверняка испытывала бы что-то подобное, — она снова провела пальцами по его щеке. — Но не нынешняя. Я провела ритуал Искупления. Мои муж и дети отомщены и могут двигаться дальше. Я пока что в мире живых, у меня здесь своя дорога. Это грустно, но это правда. Так что перестань мучиться чувством вины и наслаждайся происходящим. Закрой глаза и почувствуй.

Теодор послушно закрыл глаза. По коже пробегали маленькие искорки, словно ласково щипавшие его, и в этом было столько тепла и ласки, что Тео невольно приоткрыл один глаз и с удивлением взглянул на Грейнджер.

— Я же говорила, что этой силой можно причинять не только боль, — произнесла она и мягко поцеловала его. — Мне нужно прополоскать рот в последний раз. Зубы уже в норме.

— Да, конечно, — Тео нехотя выпустил Грейнджер из объятий и потянулся за волшебной палочкой. — Я пока приведу постель в порядок.

— Я быстро, — она подмигнула и выскользнула из комнаты.

***

Утро Теодора началось около половины пятого утра. Он проснулся от стука в дверь и долго не мог понять, что происходит. Гермиона посапывала рядом, и ее холодные ступни касались его ног — видимо, она уже поднималась для чтения формулы. Стук становился все более настойчивым, и Тео нехотя сполз с кровати.

— Кого дракклы принесли в такую рань? — проворчал он и распахнул дверь.

— Нотт, у тебя пять минут на сборы! — выпалил Поттер, отодвинул ничего не понимающего Тео и прошел внутрь квартиры. — Гермиона никуда не отлучалась?

— Нет, могу ручаться, — недоуменно отозвался Тео. — Что произошло?

— У нас труп в Годриковой Впадине. Мы где-то просчитались.

— Тео, не стой столбом, собирайся!

Грейнджер вышла из спальни уже собранная. На ней было черное платье, в котором она посещала Гринготтс, и удобные туфли на низком ходу.

— Гермиона, ты никуда не пойдешь, — отрезал Поттер. — Кингсли не давал разрешения, и я понимаю его.

— Я пойду туда, Гарри, хочешь ты этого или нет. Так что разумнее будет показать мне дорогу и любезно отойти в сторону, чтобы не мешать, — хрипло произнесла она, и Тео поразился тому, как переменчива может быть эта женщина. Еще ночью она была воплощением тепла и ласки, а теперь стала колкой и резкой.

— Гермиона... — попробовал убедить ее Поттер, но Грейнджер была непреклонна.

— Как давно произошло убийство?

— Сообщение пришло полчаса назад, туда направился аврорский патруль, а я бросился к вам.

— Значит, его след еще достаточно силен, и я в состоянии его нащупать. К тому же убийца все еще может быть там, куда ведет след. Я в силах привести вас к нему. Все закончится сегодня. Или ты можешь ждать разрешения Кингсли, пока трупов не станет еще больше. Мне нравится находиться на свободе, но не нравится каждый день говорить тебе одно и то же.

— Гермиона идет с нами, — Теодор вышел из спальни, облаченный в аврорскую форму, и обнял Грейнджер за плечи. — Поверь, Поттер, так будет лучше. Если она говорит, что может остановить все преступления сегодня, значит, так оно и есть.

Поттер нахмурился и посмотрел на Тео исподлобья, потом перевел взгляд на полную решимости Грейнджер и махнул рукой.

— Ладно. Под твою ответственность, Нотт. Если что-то пойдет не так — сам будешь разбираться с Кингсли.

Он поднял палочку, и Тео крепче сжал плечи Гермионы. В следующее мгновение он ощутил на своем предплечье цепкую хватку Поттера, и все вокруг закружилось. Всех троих понесло прочь, словно протягивая через узкую трубу.

Тео с Гермионой и Поттером появились посреди узкой улочки в Годриковой Впадине.

— Помнишь, как мы приходили к твоему старому дому? — тихо спросила Грейнджер, повернув голову к Поттеру.

— Да. И я уже подумал сегодня утром, что это становится дурной традицией: смерть от темной магии в Годриковой Впадине. Мои родители, Бэгшот, эта девочка.

— Девочка?

— Да, жертву зовут Опра Спиннет. Да, это племянница нашей Алисии. Ты ведь помнишь Алисию? — Поттер опустил голову.

Грейнджер молча кивнула. Они шли в тишине. Поттер был настороже и не опускал поднятую палочку, Тео последовал его примеру. Гермиона перебирала пальцами, словно пыталась нащупать что-то в воздухе. Вдалеке послышался гомон множества голосов, и, по мере того как они двигались дальше по улице, шум нарастал. Наконец вдали показалось столпотворение. Женщины рыдали, мужчины застыли с волшебными палочками наготове. Аврорское оцепление насилу сдерживало людей, рвущихся к телу — точнее, тому, что от него осталось.

Опра висела над крыльцом собственного дома. Ее руки были связаны ее же собственными волосами вместо веревки. Кровь еще струилась с ее головы, с которой волосы срезали вместе с кожей. Кожа ее была исполосована ровными глубокими царапинами, а руки ниже локтей превратились в месиво. То же самое было и с ее ногами: ниже колена свисали лишь тонкие лоскуты из мяса и кожи.

— Ее нашли около часа назад, — хмуро протянул Деннис Криви, который складывал камеру в чехол. — Я снял все, что смог, дальше ваша работа. Хотя я не представляю, как вы его найдете.

— Зато я представляю, — бросила Гермиона, и Деннис, заметив ее, ойкнул и отошел на пару шагов.

— В общем, разбирайтесь, ребята, я пошел! — скороговоркой произнес он и аппарировал.

Грейнджер подошла к крыльцу дома Опры и втянула воздух, словно принюхивалась.

— Гермиона, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — заметил Поттер. — Нотт, убери ее оттуда. Мы должны собрать улики, опросить соседей.

— Грейнджер, — Тео подошел к ней и тронул за плечо. — Пойдем, еще рано. Здесь должны поработать наши ребята, а потом...

— Я нащупала след, — она перебила его. — Ты не чувствуешь?

Грейнджер повела рукой перед собой, будто нащупывая что-то в воздухе.

— Гермиона, ты же не можешь сделать это прямо сейчас.

— Если не сейчас, то вы еще два месяца будете разводить руками перед Кингсли. Убийца не может сидеть на том месте, сложа руки. Еще полчаса — и он уберется из своего убежища.

Она схватила Теодора за руку, глубоко вдохнула и закрыла глаза. Тео почувствовал, как воздух вокруг них сгущается, и попробовал вырвать запястье из пальцев Грейнджер, но оказалось, что он не в силах даже шевельнуться. Тьма вокруг сгущалась, пока не поглотила их с Грейнджер.

Они крутились в темноте, словно песчинки в водовороте. Вокруг проносились искаженные страданиями лица людей: мужчин и женщин, от мала до велика. Они безмолвно кричали, а в глазах их навек застыла чернота. Тео мысленно умолял Грейнджер не ослаблять хватку, боясь, что и сам попадет в эту круговерть призрачных лиц.

Все кончилось так же, как началось. Сначала он почувствовал под ногами опору, а затем тьма начала постепенно рассеиваться.

— Надеюсь, ты не слишком испугался? — спросила Грейнджер, вокруг которой еще клубилась тьма. Тео тяжело сглотнул и моргнул головой.

— Я в норме, — пробормотал он, хотя губы и язык явно не хотели его слушаться. — Где мы?

— Судя по всему, это Лютный Переулок, — Грейнджер осмотрелась. — Да, точно.

Тео и сам заметил неподалеку табличку «Боргин и Бёркс».

— След привел нас к этому дому, — протянула Грейнджер, указывая на неприметную дверку, перед которой они с Тео появились. — Нам сюда.

— Это может быть опасно, тебе не кажется?

— Вот поэтому я взяла с собой тебя, мистер большой и сильный аврор. Вышибай дверь.

Тео пожал плечами и направил палочку на дверь. Невербальная Бомбарда разнесла старое дерево в труху, и Грейнджер, мелко хихикнув, переступила порог.

— Кто здесь? — крикнула она и зашлась визгливым смехом. — Выходи! Выходи и поговори со мной.

— Гермиона? — донесся из темного угла знакомый голос. — Это и правда ты? Я думал, это слухи, что аврорат добился твоего освобождения.

— Аврорат любезно одолжил меня у дементоров, чтобы найти тебя. А теперь покажись!

В комнате вспыхнул небольшой огонек и осветил изможденное лицо Перси Уизли.

— Нет, — выдохнул Тео. — Нет, этого не может быть.

— Да, — с улыбкой ответил Перси. — Смерть моего брата подкосила всю нашу семью, но пока все проливали слезы, только у Гермионы хватило сил что-то сделать. И тогда я подумал: а сколько еще будет таких несчастных семей? Сколько еще жизней будет разрушено, прежде чем люди поймут, что бывшим Пожирателям не место среди нас? Мальсиберы были лишь первой ласточкой. Если бы не Гермиона, они бы тоже остались безнаказанными. Но все имеет свойство забываться. Я знал, что рано или поздно и другие бывшие Пожиратели могут начать свою месть нашим семьям.

— И ты решил ударить первым? — Грейнджер скривилась.

— Я ходил к Кингсли, ходил к Гарри, но они и слушать меня не желали.

— Да, Поттер говорил что-то. Ты вроде как тронулся мозгами от горя.

— Все так считали. И когда я понял, что прежний Орден Феникса превратился в старых наседок, которые забились в свои гнезда и не хотят даже думать о борьбе, я пошел твоим, Гермиона, путем. Единственно правильным. Но прежде чем искоренить Пожирательскую заразу, я решил собрать новый Орден.

— Все эти несчастные — они были твоим новым Орденом?

— Эти глупцы испугались. Рано или поздно тьма поглотила бы их. Но теперь, когда ты на свободе, мы можем стать новым мечом правосудия. Уничтожим их всех, как они уничтожили наших близких. Ты, равная мне по силе, должна это понимать.

— Ты ничего не понял, — презрительно бросила Грейнджер. — Но я помогу. Посмотрим, насколько мы близки по силе.

Тео не успел даже понять, что происходит, когда Грейнджер бросилась к Уизли и схватила его за руку. Из-под ног ее взметнулся столб черного дыма, а когда он рассеялся, Тео оказался один посреди пустого дома.

Он взмахнул палочкой, вызывая Патронуса.

— Для Гарри Поттера. Лютный Переулок, двадцатый дом. Мы нашли его. Грейнджер утащила его во тьму. Что делать?

Молочно-белый песец дернул ухом и растаял в воздухе. Тео тяжело вздохнул и приготовился ждать.

Впрочем, Поттер соизволил прибыть очень быстро. Хлопок аппарации раздался уже через минуту, и Теодор даже не успел задуматься о том, чтобы присесть.

— Это был Перси Уизли, — произнес Тео, и Поттер изменился в лице. Венка на виске вздулась, скулы побледнели оттого, как сильно он стиснул зубы, а взгляд стал стеклянным. Поттер сжимал кулаки так, что костяшки пальцев побелели, а Тео всерьез испугался, как бы тот не сломал палочку, сжатую в кулаке.

— Но зачем? — процедил Поттер сквозь зубы.

— Он подходил к тебе год назад. Помнишь, ты рассказывал, что он сбрендил.

— Я должен был догадаться. Он хотел воскресить Орден Феникса и уничтожить всех, кто был причастен к деяниям Волдеморта. Даже под Империусом. Но при чем тут наши жертвы? Никто из них и близко не подходил к семьям Пожирателей.

— Да. Они должны были стать новым Орденом.

— Перси! — Поттер схватился за голову. — Я должен был быть внимательнее к нему. Пока мы боролись с Волдемортом, он делал карьеру в Министерстве. Он никому из нас не верил, оборвал даже связи с семьей. Это запоздалое чувство вины, попытка искупления.

— Ты не виноват, — Тео похлопал Поттера по плечу. — В конце концов, в жизни Перси были и другие родственники, которые тоже должны были проявить внимание и сочувствие. Не вали все на себя.

Поттер, видимо, хотел что-то ответить, но посреди комнаты вспухло облако черного дыма, из которого на грязный пол выпала израненная Грейнджер.

— Гермиона! — Тео и Поттер бросились к ней. — Гермиона, ты как? Где он?

— Я отправила его во тьму, — прохрипела она. — Можете написать в рапорте, что Перси оказал сопротивление и был убит при попытке бегства. Как-то так это и выглядело.

Тео дрожащей рукой провел по глубокой ране у нее на груди.

— Вы мне не поможете. Считайте это и моим искуплением.

— Вот уж вряд ли, дорогая! — рявкнул Тео, подхватил ее на руки и взмахнул палочкой, сосредоточившись на приемном покое больницы Святого Мунго.

***

Поттер появился в квартире Тео под вечер. Он молча прошел по коридору и выставил на стол бутылку огневиски.

— И как ты догадался, Поттер, что я хочу надраться до синих веников? — хмуро спросил Тео.

— Как только узнал, что Гермиону погрузили в магическую кому. Я был у нее после того, как отчитался перед Кингсли. Точнее, мы вместе там были.

Тео молча достал бокалы, откупорил бутылку, плеснул по половине в каждый и залпом осушил свой.

— Ты не дослушал, — Поттер взял свой бокал и посмотрел поверх него на Тео. — Целители говорят, что ее шансы очень высоки. Кингсли готов поднять вопрос о том, чтобы реабилитировать Грейнджер в глазах общественности. Конечно, с некоторыми ограничениями: никаких руководящих должностей, никакой работы с детьми и подростками. Думаю, консультант аврората — идеальная должность для нее.

— Такой нет, Поттер, — Тео недоверчиво покосился на него и налил в свой бокал еще немного виски.

— Думаю, аврорат остро нуждается в консультанте, Нотт, — Поттер подмигнул и приподнял свой бокал. — За Гермиону Грейнджер, первого консультанта аврората.

Тео кивнул, поднял свой бокал и снова осушил его до дна.


End file.
